


A Study in Desire

by SalmaLahlimi



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Death, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Love, Oral Sex, Salma Avery, Sexy Times, Smut, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmaLahlimi/pseuds/SalmaLahlimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salma Avery gets the surprise of a lifetime when she starts dating Benedict Cumberbatch, a man with a troubling past and a psycho ex girlfriend all the while she learns of lust and desire, and what it's like to have all eyes on you, all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

a/n: Hi everyone! Well, this is my first fan fiction, so it would really make me happy if you guys could leave a review about anything you would like me to change, anything at all, i'm really good with criticism. This chapter is more about introducing than anything else. You'll get a bit of a back story between Lily and Salma. It may seem a bit boring, and I'm sorry if that is the case, but I promise it should get better. Expect a lot of changes over time because I do sometimes like to edit the story a bit if I'm not happy with it as I read through it, so keep checking for any changes. Thanks for reading everyone, I love you all, and I hope you all like my fanfic.

Salma xxx

"It's your birthday Salma! You're going to be 21! You are finally at the right age to party, and it could actually be legal this time!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up and down. She's right. It is my birthday, and I officially a legal adult. But I don't see what the big deal is. The years of my life are going to waste and I'm getting closer to dying every second I breathe. Whoopee!

"What did you have in mind?" I asked Lily. I already know what she is going to say. She is going to want to go to the club and get drunk, and blah blah boring.

"Don't say the club. I want to do something cool, something adventurous." I said, not even realizing that I was thinking about climbing a mountain, or meeting a man and going backpacking around the world with him.

"Yeah well I already made reservations for the club. You're going, Salma. I'm not taking "no" for an answer. Let loose a little. Who knows, maybe you'll meet your prince charming?" Lily says, going into the kitchen pouring us both a glass of wine.

"Prince Charming? You've got to be kidding me, Lily." I responded, rolling my eyes at her stupid assumption. I'm still a virgin, and I have had only 2 or 3 boyfriends in all of my life, none of them serious. I'm not the kind of person to just walk up to someone and start up a cheeky conversation. I wouldn't even know where to start! I walked up to Lily and took my glass of wine and walked over to the couch.

"Oh come on, Salma. Pleaaseee? It's your birthday! You are allowed to have some fun, you know…" Lily said, sipping her wine.

"Fine, fine. I'll go. You're right. I do need to let loose a bit." I said. Lily was right; I do need to get loose. I just finished college. I'm pretty sure I deserve it. So why not?

"Really? Yaaaay! Come on let's get ready, there is going to be some friends I want you to meet, so you have to look amazing."

"Wow, I do a really good on making you look pretty! Pretty isn't the word! You're like the Irene Adler of America. You look sexy! Ben is going to like this…" Lily said drifting off into her thoughts and marveling at her work on me. I do have to admit, she made me look completely different. I look… I look beautiful. Wait, she said a name.

"Lily, who's Ben, and why would he like "this" ?" I said with concern. Lily's attention turned directly to me. She probably didn't think I heard.

"Oh no one, no one at all…" she said leaving the room. She is hiding something from me. I can feel it. "oh well, only time will tell," I tell myself leaving the room going outside where Lily is waiting with a cab.

There was a long line to the club, but damn, Lily and I looked great. No one could their eyes of us, men and women. I guess they were all looking at Lily more than me, she is naturally stunning. I started walking to the back of the line, and Lily started laughing, and motioned me to come over by the door. Once I was by her side, we walked to the usher, and he, of course, was a good friend of Lily, and he let us in, despite the moans of annoyance coming from the people in line. The club was crowded, and when we walked in, Lily and I walked straight to the bar, and we both got a beer. Lily took out her phone and texted her friend to come to the bar, then looked at me and smiled.

"Salma, you really do look beautiful." Lily complimented me. I was never really good with compliments, because I never got them a lot, I was always the one to give compliments then receive. So I smiled and looked on the floor. For the first time, I actually did feel beautiful.

"HEEEEY!" Lily yelled interrupting my thoughts, and gets up to hug her friends. There were two men, about our age, maybe one or two years older, but I can't see their face yet. But then I see one of them, and it hits me like a bullet. It was the one and only, Tom Hiddleston.

I was such a big fan of him, and oh he looked great. I then noticed that Lily is introducing me. "KEEP YOUR COOL, SALMA. YOU CAN DO THIS. DON'T MAKE YOURSELF LOOK STUPID" I tell myself.

"Hi, I'm Salma." I told Tom shaking his hand. I was beyond nervous. I didn't know that Lily was friends with Tom Hiddleston! He looked well groomed, happy, and polite as ever.

"So this is the famous Salma! I've heard a lot about you. This is my friend Benedict. I'm sure you know him." He said ushering Benedict towards me, and I did know him, and I almost fell out of my seat when I saw his strong, firm physique. It was THE Benedict Cumberbatch. The man who played the legendary roles of Smaug the dragon, Sherlock Holmes, Khan, etc. I have had a crush on this man since forever. I never thought I would actually be meeting him in real life! This is unreal! "Act cool, Salma. Yes, this may be the man you have fantasized a lot about, some being very erotic, but he is front of you right now, and he wants to meet you. So ACT COOL!" I tell myself.

"Ah, Mr. Benedict Cumberbatch. My name is Salma Lahlimi. It's a great pleasure to meet you. Please, both of you, sit." I said, shaking his hand, but not taking my eyes of Benedict, and trying to sound the least bit sultry. Surprisingly, I'm as cool as a cucumber. I should yell at myself more often.

"Thank you. Would you like something?" Benedict said sitting on the stool beside me. He is much more better looking in person.

"No, thank you, I'm okay." I said, holding up my beer to see that I was a good on drinks. I looked at Lily, and she looked more than impressed.

"Salma, can you come with me to the ladies room quickly?" She said, taking my hand, and before I could answer, I was in the bathroom. "Salma, what was that? You were great!" Lily said, staring at me in awe.

"What? I was trying to keep calm about the fact that YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH AND TOM HIDDLESTON! WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME THAT? YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE MAJOR MOVIE CRUSHES ON THEM!" I said to Lily.

"I wanted you to figure that out yourself. Happy Birthday! You are going to be celebrating it with the 2 sexiest men in the world. I still didn't hear my thank you! Tom and I met not too long ago in a coffee shop. He bumped into me, and I was wearing my Loki shirt, you know the blue one, and he started laughing and we got tea together and here we are." She said oh so nonchalantly.

"You aren't dating him, are you?" I said, curiously.

"Oh no, just friends. Maybe I could change that…" she said, day dreaming.

"Thank you Lily, this is the best present ever." I said, hugging her tightly. "I'm pretty sure Tom likes you, I can tell by the way he looks at you."

"Really? Well looks like I'm not the only one. Benedict can't seem take his eyes off you. Tom and I were discussing it, and he never looks at women like he looked at you. HE LIKES YOU!" she said jumping up and down.

"Is this what you meant by "Ben's going to like this"?" I asked Lily. She was nodding like crazy.

"I showed Tom a picture of you, because I told him that I had a roommate, and he asked if he could show this picture to his friend because he has failed miserably at looking for love. Trust me, I tried. So a couple days ago, he called, and told me that he wanted to meet you, so we scheduled this meeting so that we can see your reaction. He knows you're a fan of them both." Lily said, filled with excitement.

"Me? No, I doubt it. I bet he just pities me, that's all. I mean look at the people he dated in the past! They're way prettier than I am. And plus, he's famous and handsome, and i'm not even close to pretty, and i can barely hold a conversation! I'm telling you, he doesn't have his eyes on me." i said. Why would the Benedict Cumberbatch want to be with me, when there is a whole bunch of girls that are prettier than me to date. I can't even make a proper joke. It could never be true. I refuse to believe it.

"Okay, fine. Be stubborn, but you will see. Now come on, the boys are waiting for us," Lily said taking my hand and leading us back to the bar.

"Okay, you're back. Drinks anyone?" Benedict asked, not taking his eyes off me. I decided to let things go tonight. I want to have fun. I'm here with the 2 hottest people in Hollywood, for Christ's sake! Why am I so scared? Think, Salma Think! What would Irene Adler do? I thought to myself. I loved Irene, she was my favorite character in Sherlock. I've always wanted to be like her. So let's give my inner Irene a chance to come out of her shell for once.

"YEAH!" Everyone screamed. We all ordered shots, and we kept drinking like there's no tomorrow. Lily said she wanted to give Benedict and I some alone time, and she went to dance with Tom. They were both going crazy together on the dance floor.

"Wow. I didn't know Lily could dance like that." Benedict said.

"Hahaha, yeah, me neither! They seem to be having fun together." I said, looking at Benedict.

"Yeah, seems like it. Tom is always crazy around Lily." he said laughing.

"Really? I noticed the way he looks at her."

"Yeah, he seems to be very fond of her."

"Looks like i'm not the only one that noticed, how do they know each other?" I asked Benedict, still watching Tom and Lily. They seem so cute and outgoing together. I have never seen Lily like this before.

"They met at a coffee shop, and he noticed that she was a Loki fan, and he started a conversation with her over coffee, and they have been friends ever since. He never stops talking about her. Always thinking about a way to talk to her, without seeming too clingy, i guess." Benedict said. Wow, looks like Lily was telling the truth.

"Aw, that's cute. Lily told me she really likes him. That should make him happy. Have you known Tom for long?" I asked, ordering another beer. I asked if Benedict wanted one, but he said he was fine.

"Yeah, he's been my best friend for about 4 years now. I don't know what I would do without him. He is the best friend you could ever ask for." Benedict said, smiling.

"Aw, that's cute. It sounds like you and Tom have the same relationship as Sherlock and John, but Tom's a bit more polite than John. I guess that's why." I said laughing a bit.

"Yeah, it gets annoying at times but, hey? What can you do? Anyway, tell me about yourself." Benedict said laughing.

He wants to know about me! What do i tell him? I am the most boring person in the history of boring people! I tell myself.

Let me handle it. My inner Irene said. Should I let her? I mean it's been going good so far... why not? Let's give it a go.

"If I do, what's the point to trying to be mysterious?" I said, lowering my voice a little. Woah, Irene has taken complete control. Is this really happening?

"Mysterious, you say?" Benedict said, smiling a really sexy smile.

"More or less, problem?"

"Not at all. Can I guess? After all, you are talking to the man that played Sherlock Holmes." Benedict said laughing.

"Oooo, Sherlock deductions. My favorite. Go ahead." I said. Woah, Irene is really going out there. I like it, and apparently he does, too.

"Hmmm, let's see. You're a sherlock fan, you're around 20 years old, Lily is your... roommate? And you just finished Uni, and you're out to celebrate. Did I do good?" He said shruging.

"All correct except for 2. I'm 21, and it's my birthday. Lily convinced me to come out with her today to celebrate."

"Happy you came so far?"

"It's getting there." I said laughing. He smiled a toothy grin.

"So, I've been wondering. Are you really a Sherlock fan?" he said.

"Oh yes. I go all fan girl mode whenever something comes out of Sherlock's mouth."

"Well, i'm flattered. Any other shows you like?" he said. Wow, this is really going well. He doesn't seem bored out of his mind yet, and he is laughing at a lot of things I say. Is it at me, or with me?

"Doctor Who. Classic and New Who, Star Trek, Battlestar Galactica, mainly crime and science fiction. I'm a geek, I know." I said, a bit embarrassed. "I was always a big fan of Doctor Who, I would always watch it whenever I feel down or if I had a bad day. The Doctor would always find some way to cheer me up."

"A geek? Not even close! I love Doctor who and Star Trek! My father and I used to watch the Classic ones together, and I started watching the New Who when it first came out. But, it's not exactly talking matter when you're at a club. Would you like another drink?" he asked, ever so politely.

"Gasp! Mr. Cumberbatch, are you trying to get me drunk?" I said. Was he?

"Matter of fact, I was planning on getting drunk tonight. Just finished a movie, so this is my time off. Care to join me?"

"Lead the way, Mr. Cumberbatch."


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple more shots, I still wasn't drunk yet, but I was getting there. I was surprised that I let my inner Irene take over, but it went a whole lot better then I expected. Apparently I'm very funny, and according to Lily, I talk like a sex expert. When did I learn to talk like that? Maybe I should let Irene take over more often. Maybe I might lose my v-card tonight. No. No. No. I'm not ready. I want my first to be special. I'm not going to have sex with him.  _Yet._  Irene said. I shut her out of thoughts and I kept thinking.

"Hey, are you okay? Benedict asked me. Wow, he's asking how I'm feeling. That's nice of him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You?"

"I'm good, about to go out for a smoke. Would you like to join me?" he asked, ever so politely. Me, going to smoke with him? This still isn't processing correctly. I mean, I knew that Benedict smoked in real life. And when he smoked as Sherlock, he looked smoking hot. (if you see what I did there) I mean those cheekbones blowing out smoke. Ugh.

His accent was so pretty. I love British accents. He has that deep sultry voice that can give you the chills already, but put a British accent on top of it, and it makes you want kiss him all over. It was beautiful. He could say "cheese face nuggets" and it would sound better than the words of Shakespeare.

"Sure," I responded. I got up and got my bag, and Benedict took my hand and lead me through the crowd.  _He took my hand! WE'RE HOLD HANDS!_ Maybe Lily's right. Maybe he does like me.  _pff no. He's just being nice. He doesn't want you to get lost in the crowd, that's all._

We arrived outside and when the cold air hit me, I could feel the alcohol taking action. My head started to feel fuzzy, but I managed to stay on my feet. I took out my pack, and offered him a smoke.

"No thanks, I've got my own." He said lighting his cigarette.

"Can I borrow your lighter?" I said sticking a smoke in my mouth.

"Here, allow me." He said, leaning in close, turning on the lighter, and lighting my smoke, without taking his eyes off mine.

"Thank you. Ahh, it's good to be able to see in proper light again." I said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah I guess so. Still not drunk yet, i see..." He said smiling.

"Not really, but i'm getting there. I should be at least a bit sober to able to take Lily home."

"Oh no, don't worry. My driver will take you both home. You had way too much to drink."

"Oh that's sweet. But I could just catch a cab, it's no bother." I said. He cares about how i'm getting home. That's sweet.

"No, No, I insist. Trust me, it's fine." He said smiling. He has a beautiful smile. It would light up the darkest room.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"No problem. You look beautiful tonight."  _HE SAID I LOOK BEAUTIFUL. SOMEONE PINCH ME I THINK I'M DREAMING._

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. I always thought you looked hot in a dress shirt. I mean look at those cheekbones. I could cut myself slapping that face." I said winking.

"Oh really? Would you like to try?" he said in a sexy tone.

"As much as I would like to, I'll pass... for now." I said smiling my prettiest, yet sexiest smile.

When we finished our smokes, we walked back inside. The club was a little bit less crowded now.

"Would you like another beer?" Benedict asked me.

"Sure." I responded.

Benedict called over the bartender. "2 beers please, and put it on my tab." he said.

"No, No. It's on me. I insist." I said. I felt bad about him paying for all my drinks. I didn't want to him to think I was a gold digger of some sorts. I mean he is famous.

"Oh, thank you." He responded. I went and paid for the beers and went back to the stool where Benedict was sitting and I handed him his beer.

"I like you, Salma. You aren't like most girls I know." he said smiling.

"Oh, I bet you say that to all the girls." I said. I mean, i'm sure he does. All the girls around us won't take their eyes of him for a second.

"I don't actually. You're the only one. You're... different." He said, seeming a bit sad.

"Different in a good way, or a bad way?" I asked hoping it's not in a bad way.

"A good way. You're more down to earth. People look at me and they only see sex and money. They never really see me, as me. They only see "Benedict Cumberbatch the actor", not Benedict Cumberbatch the person. You saw the person in me, not the actor."

"Oh. Thank you. It must be hard, having people look at you that way." I said. "But the second I met you and Tom, I knew that you both were different. You both are a lot nicer than most famous people." _  
_

"Why do you say that?" he said, looking a bit confused.

"I don't know. I have met my share of famous people in the past, and they all seem stuck up and full of themselves. But you and Tom are the complete opposite." I said, trying to flatter him a bit. It's true. The people I have met seemed so proud of themselves and you could see like to take their fans for granted.

"Why, thank you. I appreciate that. I really do like to take sometime to thank my fans. They are the reason why I do what I do."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. He wants to dance with  _me_? I can't dance.

"Oh, I'm not the dancing type." I said. It's true, i'll probably make a fool out of myself.

"Don't worry, neither do I." he said smiling and taking my hand AGAIN. We went and joined Tom and Lily on the dance floor and we started dancing all together. wow. Letting Irene take over us good. This is good. He said he liked me. What does that mean? As a friend? Or more? I can't believe those words came out of my mouth! I'm like a different person! That wasn't me out there!  _It is you, the you that you were hiding. The fun Salma. The Salma I like. I can tell he likes it too._  My inner Irene said. She's right. I seem... Sexier this way. I like it.

Tom and lily went back for more drinks, and Benedict and I were dancing. We lost each other in the crowd, so I took the moment and closed my eyes, and I let the music take me and my alcohol filled brain. It was nice, but then I felt someone take hold of my hips. I thought it was Benedict, and I took his hands and danced with him, but it wasn't. The mans hands were hairy. There wasn't that many people anymore when I opened my eyes again. I tried to get him off me, but he grip kept getting tighter. He wasn't letting go.

I tried pushing him off me, and when I finally of him off me, he grabbed me again and pushed me onto the bar. I tried pushing away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Hello sweetie. You looking fine tonight. Wanna have some fun?" the man said. He was big and buff. He smelled like vodka and vomit. He obviously had too much to drink.

"NO. GET OFF ME". I screamed trying to get him off me. I tried scratching his hands until they bled, but he didn't seem to care.

"Oh come on sweetie don't ruin the fun!" the man said, coming closer. I kept pushing him away, and I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes. I didn't know what to do. "Oh come on, don't cry. We're going to have-"

"GET OFF HER." said a loud and booming voice interrupting the scary big man. It was Benedict. He took him by the shoulder, and turned him around, getting his hands off me.

"Or what?" The man screamed. He was bigger than Benedict. And stronger, too.

"OR THIS." he said punching him hard in the face. He knocked the man out cold. Benedict ran over to me and held me in his arms. I couldn't stop myself from crying.

"I was so scared. He hurt me. I thought he was you, but when I felt his hands, it wasn't. His hands are hairy, yours aren't. I'm sorry." I said sobbing.

"Hush now. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you. You're safe now." He said reassuringly. I was shaking. Benedict calmed me down by stroking my back and saying "shhh you're okay" over and over again until I was calm. I didn't want to let go of him. He smelt so good. Like expensive body wash and cigarettes. The combination is intoxicating.

"Are you okay?" He asked letting go of me.

"Better now. Thank you for saving me. I thought - I thought..." I started crying again and he picked me up into his arms and told Tom and Lily that we were going home. Benedict explained what happened, and they said okay.

"It's okay. I'm going to take you home now." He said still carrying me. When we arrived outside, I saw his driver waiting. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to be with him. I didn't want him to leave.

"No. I want to stay with you."

"Are you sure?" He asked kindly. I nodded in response. "Okay. I'll let lily know you're going to be with me."

"Okay." I said. He took out his phone and sent lily a text and he put his phone away after. He sat me down, but I leaned close and I put my head on his lap.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you." I said slowing dozing off into a deep sleep. I heard him say "you're welcome and I'm glad you're safe" before falling asleep.

I wake up the next morning in a bed of white. White pillows, white sheets, white comforters, white everything. Where was I? What happened last night? I have a terrible headache. I'm wearing pajamas. Did I change? Did Benedict change for me? I heard a knock on the door.

"Salma, may I come in?" It was Benedict.

"Yeah come in."

"Good morning. Feeling better?"

"Good morning. Yeah, i'm doing okay. What happened last night? Where am i?"

"Someone tried to hurt you at the club. I wanted to take you home, but you said you wanted to stay with me, so I took to my home and my maid undressed you and put you in pajamas, and she washed your clothes. I tucked you into my bed and I slept on the couch."

"Oh yeah. Everything is coming back to me. Thank you for everything again. I really appreciate it. I don't know what I would have done without you. It was really kind. You didn't have to sleep on the couch! I should have slept on the couch and you in your bed. I feel bad now."  _he let me sleep in his bed._

"Don't feel bad! Trust me its fine. You were tired and hurt. It was my pleasure. And you're welcome. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. I would never forgive myself."I was taken aback by what he said. He would never forgive himself, why?

"Well I appreciate your hospitality. You're very sweet." I responded.

"You are very welcome. Breakfast is ready and Doctor Who is going to be on the telly soon and I was wondering if you wanted to watch with me."

"Oh, um. Sure. Which episode?

"The Angels Take Manhattan."

"Oh god."

"What's wrong?" Benedict asked.

"Well, the last time I saw that episode, I was crying like a newborn baby. It's quite embarrassing."

"Don't worry, I cried too."

"Really?" Benedict  _cried_  watching Doctor Who? Imagine that...

"Yeah! I loved Amy and Rory. I hated seeing them die. I actually yelled at Moffat because of it."

"I would have done more than yell!"

"Come on, get dressed. You can take a shower if you'd like. I'll let you know when it starts." Benedict said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

I managed to get out of bed, and I went and took a shower. While I was undressing, I saw the bruises on my hips and stomach from the night before. Memories of the fear started to make me cry. I was terrified. I could have been raped, or even worse; murdered. I still can't believe it. Benedict saved me, and he offered me his bed, alongside with his hospitality. I tried to rack my brain and find someway to repay him, but nothing come up. I walked into the tub and closed the curtains and I let yesterday's filth wash off me. The condescending hot water made me feel more at ease. I felt safe. I looked at the products that Benedict had, and they smelled nice, so I used them. I hope he doesn't mind.

When I finished my shower, I got dressed, I put my hair up in a ponytail, and I went downstairs. Benedict's house was beautiful. All white with wooden floors, white couches in the living area, a marble counter top in the kitchen, porcelain everything in the bathroom. The only splash of colors there were was some abstract paintings. I wonder if he painted them. I walked into the living area to see Benedict still in pajamas, and sitting down scrolling through his phone. He looked up and when he saw me, he smiled.

"Hey, come eat breakfast, Doctor Who is going to start soon." He said patting a spot right next to him for me to sit. When I sat down, it was my dream breakfast. Eggs, sunny side up. Bacon, extra crispy. A glass of orange juice, I'm guessing freshly squeezed, and some toast.

"How did you know about what I liked?" I asked smiling.

"I called Lily and asked her. I wanted to give you a special breakfast. Hopefully one to make you feel a bit better. It's like a proper late birthday breakfast." Benedict said, sounding all proud of himself.

"It's lovely. Thank you. For everything." I said. No one has ever been this kind with me before.

"It's my pleasure. I'm glad you like it." He said. I dug into my delicious breakfast. I felt like I was in heaven.

When I finished, I got up and I was about to start washing my dishes when the maid came up behind me.

"It's okay love, just leave that to me. It's my job after all. Did you like the breakfast?" The maid said.

"Yes I did, it was lovely thank you." I responded. She looked young, around her early 30s. She was blonde, and very pretty. Too pretty even.

"It's my absolute pleasure, ma'am. My name is Louise by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you, Louise. I'm Salma." I said. Louise suited her. A pretty name for a pretty woman.

"The pleasure is all mine, Salma." Louise said smiling. I walked back and sat next to Benedict.

The episode was about to begin. As the episode went by, we were watching like its the first time we've seen it. Everything was new. the weeping angels were everywhere, and Rory witnesses his own death. I tried too hard to make sure I didn't cry, but I couldn't stop myself. When we reached the end, and River was telling her mother goodbye, I was sobbing. I loved Amy and Rory more than anyone else, and to see them die was hard. I could tell Benedict was trying real hard not to shed a tear, which made me laugh. When the episode ended, I was crying really hard. Benedict took one look at me and started laughing really hard.

"Hey don't laugh at me. I told you it was sad!" I exclaimed.

"I know I know, but you look so cute!" Benedict said.

"Stop looking at me!" I said laughing as Benedict handed me a tissue. I put my head on his shoulder and I examined him. He had a beautiful combination of eyes colors, and he had razor sharp cheekbones, and a beautiful jawline. His lips were pink, and looked really soft. His face just comes together into one beautiful Benedict Cumberbatch. Benedict turned around and saw me staring and I smiled.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked, smirking.

"More or less, yes I am." I said laughing. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like a lifetime, when Benedict slowly leaned in, and stole a kiss. The kiss was soft, and sweet and it lingered on my lips. I couldn't help but touch my lips when the kiss broke. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." Benedict said. I laughed in response. Is he apologizing for kissing me?

"No, it's okay. It just took me by surprise, that's all. I liked it." I responded innocently.  _Yeah. Innocent right? You want him. Just admit it to yourself_  Irene said. I'm not sure about it yet. Do I really want him?

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I did it again?" He said. Did he just ask to kiss me? Should I let him? I think I should. I mean, why not? I don't see the harm in it.

"No. Not at all." I responded smiling. Benedict leaned in for the kiss, and when he did, I felt like I was melting. The kiss was soft and sweet and ever so gentle, but filled with lust and longing. I decided to kiss back. And when I did, he smiled and intensified the kiss. It wasn't soft and sweet anymore. Oh no, it was hard and I never kissed someone like this before. He liked my bottom lip, asking for entrance to my mouth, and I allowed him. He spent what felt like hours exploring each other's mouths. Our tongues having a battle against each other. I liked it, and apparently so did Irene, because she was cheering me on with a full on cheerleader costume and pompoms. When the kiss broke, I smiled, but I wanted more. I wanted to feel him. The first time, I wanted someone, and that someone is Benedict Cumberbatch.

"Again," I whispered.

"Pardon?" Benedict asked.

"Again. Kiss me again." And he did exactly that. He grabbed my face and slammed it into his, kissing me like his life depended on it. He started to kiss me on my neck, and a moan escaped my lips. I could feel his smile on my neck, and I moved it to the side more, to give him more access. He started moving up to my earlobe and he started sucking and licking it. He bit on it and I let out a moan. He laid me down on the couch, and got on top of me, still kissing me. All of a sudden, my phone rings. I grab my phone, and I see it's Lily. I get up, giving Benedict a sorry look, and I walked upstairs into the bedroom.

"Hey Lily!"

"SALMA. HOW ARE YOU FEELING? ARE YOU OKAY? IS BENEDICT TAKING CARE OF YOU?" lily said screaming on the phone.

"YES, Yes, I'm fine. Benedict is taking very good care of me, actually."

"Oh okay, that's good. Is it really true that you wanted to stay with Benedict?"

"Yes it is. I was scared and shaken up and I was really tired. I felt safe in his arms and I didn't want to leave him."

"Well, I'm glad to know you're okay. So tell me, did you really _stay with him_?" Lily asked.

"NO. well, I was about to, but then you called. Thank goodness you did, I didn't really feel ready anyway."

"REALLY? SHIT I ALWAYS CALL AT THE WRONG TIME. I TRIED CALLING YOU 4 TIMES ALREADY AND NOW YOU PICK UP?"

"Calm down, Lily. I was planning on calling you anyway. And plus, Benedict is an AMAZING kisser. I wouldn't know the difference, but he seems so skilled."

"Oooo, I'm sure he does. I heard your sweet talk last night, when did you learn how to be sexy?"

"I don't know honestly. But I like it."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?"

"She's still here. I'm going to be home soon!" I said laughing. "Are you still going to "do" him?" Lily asked.

"No, I'll keep him waiting."

"Oooooo, men love that. See you later!"

"Bye." I went back downstairs to find Benedict laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, by the way. Thanks for the compliments on my kissing. You're not that bad yourself." Shit. He heard the conversation! I could feel my cheeks flush scarlet.

"You heard that?"

"Lily is pretty loud on the phone."

"Anyway, I have to go."

"Really?" He let out a frustrated groan. "Can I at least have your number?"

"Sure. Here, put your number in, and give me your phone." I said giving him my phone. When he gave me his phone, I told him I'll be right back, and that I had a surprise for him. I went into the room, and I punched my phone number in, and I added myself as a contact. Since I know Benedict likes to text a lot, I decided to change his text tone for me. I press the record button, and I recorded a moan, and I saved into his phone. I went back into the living area and took my phone to send him a message.

"What's the surprise?" Benedict asked.

"You'll see." I said sending him a text message. Once I pressed send, I felt excited. The moan tone went off, and he looked at his phone.

"Oh you are clever." Benedict said as he read the message. He looked up, and he saw that I disappeared. A smile crept onto his beautifully sculpted face. 

The text message read "To be continued. Let's have dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

When I arrived home, I found Lily sitting on the couch watching Sherlock. We would watch that show all the time and we would live tweet everything that happens on twitter.

"Which episode?" I said jumping onto our long white leather couch.

"The Empty Hearse. It's a series 3 marathon. You're just in time, the episode just started. You missed the Sherlolly kiss though." Lily said looking concentrated at the TV. _Salma, you remember that kiss? Well, you had one just like that, but even better_. My inner subconscious Irene was jumping up and down like a schoolgirl. I could tell she was happier than I was when Benedict kissed me. It was so soft and sweet. The memory of it made me smile.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lily asked when she noticed my smile.

"oh nothing. I'm just remembering when we first saw that episode. Both of us yelling "OTP OTP"" I lied.

"Yeah, sure you were. After Sherlock you are going to tell me everything that happened between Benedict and-" Lily stopped in the middle of her sentence, making me laugh. "Oh I see. Oh my god I'm so stupid! I swear I didn't even notice." Lily said laughing with me. "Your superhero. I'm glad he was there in time before anything happened. Are you sure you're okay?" Lily asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, i'm fine, I promise. I'm just really glad he was there. Now shhh! The sheriarty kiss is happening! I'll tell you after the episode." I told Lily trying to forget the events of yesterday as I concentrated on the episode.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the episode finished, Lily didn't hesitate to ask about my kiss with Benedict. I explained what happened, without too many details. Lily was ecstatic.

"You, Salma Avery, kissed THE Benedict Cumberbatch. You don't understand how lucky you are!" Lily said hugging me.

"Yeah I guess I am pretty lucky." I said shyly. To be honest, I still couldn't believe I kissed Benedict. It was always a dream of mine, and it actually happened. What are the odds of that happening? I know girls who would kill to be able to kiss him, or even be in the same room as him.

"So you guys were about to do the don't until I called right?" Lily said trying to hide her smile and act serious.

"Sort of. We just kissed a little, there wasn't any touching." I told Lily, trying to reassure her. I already knew where the conversation is going.

"Your lips on his count as touching!" Lily said smiling. "Doesn't matter. Salma, I think it's time for me to give you "The Talk"." I let out a groan. I don't want to hear this! "Oh come on, don't be daft. You told me your mother never gave it to you, so I am going to." Lily said clearing her throat.

"Oh come on, Lily!" I said laughing.

"Oh no, don't "oh come on, Lily" me! You need to know those things!" Lily said.

"Ugh fine." I said rolling my eyes. I immediately saw Lily's face light up. She gets to talk about her favourite subject, sex.

"Okay, so there is a time when a boy and a girl are going to start having sexual intercourse when they feel they're ready. Now there are some thing you need to keep in mind when that happens!" Lily said, trying to be mother-like. I let her keep talking as I pretended to be interested. I already knew all this! It's not like I never did my research! I did take sexed voluntarily for 4 years so I think I'm good to go. I just don't want to ruin it for Lily. I could tell she was waiting for this moment from the second she found out that I was still a virgin. "Do you understand?" Lily asked.

"Yes I do, Miss Lily."

"Good! Great! I think you're ready!" Lily said in a singsong voice. I laughed and I got up and walked to my room. I didn't even notice it was dark out, so I decided to take a bath. I need a little relaxation time after all that has happened in the last 24 hours. So I grabbed a couple candles, and I lit them in the bathroom as I ran the water.

As the water was running, I ran into my room and I grabbed my phone. I noticed I had received a message from Benedict. He put his name on my phone as "BennyC" and added a cute selfie as the contact photo. I smiled as I opened the message.

**I had a lot of fun this morning. You're all i can think about.**   
**I hope to see you again.**   
**B.C x**

His message made me blush. I'm all he can think about? Irene is in a cheerleader outfit and is jumping around with pom-poms. I decided to send him a quick reply.

**Likewise, Mr. Cumberbatch. I still can't thank you enough for last night. You're a lot stronger than you look.**   
**Salma x**

I hit reply and I went into the bathroom, I put on some nice, soothing music, and went into the bathtub for some well needed relaxation. I closed my eyes for a bit, when I heard my phone vibrate. I took a small part of the towel that was sitting on the chair next to the bath to dry my hands, and I picked up my phone from on top of the towel. It was another message from Benedict.

**Is that so? You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, young lady.**   
**There is no need to thank me. I did what needed to be done. Do you think I would just leave you to be potentially raped and who knows what else? I'm not that bad of a person...**  
Let's have dinner. I know this really nice restaurant.    
**P.S. Call me Ben.**   
**B.C. x**

I smiled reading his message. I must say, he is pretty straightforward. I decided to wait for about a minute before responding. I didn't want to seem like I was waiting for his reply, even though I really was.

**I guess you're right.**   
**Dinner seems interesting. Why not?**   
**Lily and I watched you on TV today. You were spectacular, as always.**   
**Salma x**

I pressed reply, and I reflected on this morning's events. Just thinking about all that happened made me blush. I'm going to dinner with THE Benedict Cumberbatch. Plus, he asked for me to call him Ben. But, all in can think about is why me? There is a whole bunch of beautiful celebrities he could go for, and yet he chooses me? I just don't get it. My phone buzzed again interrupting my thoughts.

**Thank you, I'm flattered. It's nice to hear nice things once in a while.**   
**Who was I playing?**   
**Are you free tomorrow night? Say around 9PM?**   
**Ben x**

Nice to hear nice things once in a while? What does that mean? Are people telling him mean things? I only read one bad article about him. One bad article, out of the thousands of really good ones. He's an amazing actor, why would someone said something rude? I immediately sent a reply. What does that mean?

**I hope I didn't say anything to upset you. I only hear good things about you. You are an amazing actor and person, according to the past conversations we've had. You deserve to hear only the best things.**   
**You were the magnificent Sherlock Holmes. There was a marathon of Series 3 on BBC One. Lily and I watched it together. It was amazing, even after I've seen every episode 4 times each. I missed Moriarty. Was he as good of a kisser as you?**   
**P.S. I am free tomorrow night. Where are we going?**   
**P.P.S. I just want you to know, that whatever happens between us, you can always talk to me. I'll always be here.**   
**Salma x**

I pressed send, and I started to feel bad for Benedict. He is such an amazing actor, but not that many people actually acknowledge it, besides the Sherlock fans. I even saw on People magazine an article on "The hottest "ugly" guys we all love". Benedict was first on the list, and after was Tom. I couldn't believe my eyes. Benedict and Tom are both beautiful actors and I have the pleasure of meeting them both, and even going to dinner with one. I started to feel my eyes water. Then my phone vibrated.

**No, no, it was nothing you said. It's all very flattering but sometimes I just feel like I'm not good enough.**   
**I'm glad you like Series 3. It was my favourite series to make.**   
**4 times? I sense a true Sherlock fan.**   
**Andrew Scott is an amazing guy. No one can play Moriarty better than him. I'll tell you about the kiss tomorrow.**   
**P.S. Wear a dress. It's a surprise.**   
**P.P.S. You're the first person to ever tell me that. Thank you. I really appreciate it.**   
**B.C. x**

Benedict's message made me smile again. He was so cute, even through texts. It hurts me to know that he feels that he isn't good enough. I don't think I want to ask him why he feels that way. I should let him tell me when the time is right. I wouldn't want to strike a nerve. I started typing out my message.

**Moriarty is my favourite character, after Sherlock and Irene.**   
**I cried when Mary shot Sherlock. I honestly thought Sherlock was going to die. Lily and I were sobbing on the floor. But then Mycroft and Molly to the rescue.**   
**I honestly ship Sherlolly (Sherlock and Molly) more than anything. Molly needs some Sherlock loving, if he even knows how to love.**   
**But what Sherlock did to Janine was amazing. I never really liked her, and you faked a relationship with her. I cried when she kissed you. I wished it was me. Looks like my wish came true. ;)**   
**P.S. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.**   
**P.P.S. You are more than enough for me.**   
**Salma x**

I pressed send, and I set my phone down on the sink as I got up and grabbed the towel on the chair. I blew out all the candles, and I walked back into my room, holding my phone. I tried to look around for a dress to wear tomorrow, but I didn't find one. Maybe I should just ask Lily for one, she has a whole bunch of nice dresses. I put on an oversized shirt and some pajama pants and I walked into the living room to find Lily texting.

"Who are you texting?" I asked Lily while sitting down beside her.

"Tom. He wants to us both to go out to breakfast with him tomorrow morning. You want to come?" Lily asked me. Should I go? Maybe Tom wants some alone time with Lily. No, I shouldn't go. I wouldn't want to be the third wheel.

"Lily, are you honestly telling me to go with you on a date?" I asked Lily.

"What? No, this isn't a date! He just wants to meet up and have some breakfast-" Lily interrupted herself when she finally noticed that it was a date. "Oh my god. He asked me on a date?" Lily couldn't believe it. Her face lit up like a light bulb.

"Obviously! You have to go! Benedict and I both noticed the way he looked at you yesterday. He. Likes. You." I told Lily, hugging her. "Now do you still want me to come with you tomorrow?" I asked Lily breaking the hug.

"Hell no! It's finally time for me to shine! You have to help me pick something to wear!" Lily said dragging me into her room, where you huge walk-in closet was.

"Yeah, about that. Do you think you could lend me a dress? Benedict wants to take me out to dinner tomorrow night, and I don't have anything nice in my closet." I asked Lily when we arrived to our destination.

"Of course! Where are you guys going? Do you want something sexy? Flirty? Sultry?" Lily asked looking through her clothes.

"I don't know; a little bit of everything, I guess." I asked, looking a bit worried. I didn't have any extra money to spend on a new dress. I really do hope she has one.

"Yes! I have to perfect one!" Lily said taking out a beautiful black dress. It was an open back lace dress. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"It's beautiful."

"Try it on!" Lily said ushering me into her bathroom. I put on the dress, and it was a perfect fit. I look in the mirror, and I couldn't believe my eyes. My body looked perfect in the dress. It showed the perfect amount of leg, and a good amount of skin on my back. I walked out of the bathroom and Lily's expression made me blush.

"You. Look. AMAZING! You look better than I do in that dress. Look at your boobs! They look great!" Lily said walking around me, examining me in the dress.

"Really?" I said shyly. I never wore something like this before, but it felt really nice to.

"Of course! Do you think I would lie to you? Oh, Benedict is going to LOVE the way you look tomorrow." Lily said jumping up and down. I looked at myself in the mirror again, and Irene gave me an approving nod.

"Thank you, Lily. Thank you for everything." I told Lily giving her a bear hug. It's because of her my dream of meeting Benedict Cumberbatch came true, and now i'm going to dinner with him tomorrow night!

"You are more than welcome. You look amazing. I'm happy you're happy." Lily said hugging me back.

"Well, it's late, and you have a big morning tomorrow. Did you pick out what you're going to wear?" I asked Lily.

"Yeah; I'm going to wear something casual, with some light makeup. It is only breakfast..." Lily said closing her closet.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Anyway, you should get some sleep. Thanks again for the dress. I'll give it back to you after dinner tomorrow." I told Lily shimmying out of the dress and putting my clothes back on.

"You know what? Keep it. You look better than I do in it. Take it like a birthday gift, since I didn't get you anything." Lily said taking my hand.

"Really? Oh thank you, you're the best friend I could ever have." I told Lily while giving her another hug.

"I know! Now get out, I need my beauty sleep." Lily said winking at me. I walked out of her room holding the dress. I had the perfect shoes to go with it also. Tomorrow is going to be perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked back into my room, just imagining how tomorrow would be like. I just noticed how excited I am. It's the first time I've really had this amount excitement for something. I've only dreamed of going to dinner with Benedict. Im getting flashbacks from all the times I used to cry when he won an award, or how much I fangirled when he would come on TV. For some reason, he made me happy. When I made it to my room, I saw my phone on my bed. I picked it up, and I found a response from my last text.

It feels nice to know that. I sincerely thank you. It'a flattering to know that you feel this way when you barely even know me.  
Indeed, Moriarty is a well developed character, and I had a lot of fun working with him. We are really good mates. I would like for you to meet him one day. I'm sure you'll like him.  
P.S. It's late.  
Get some sleep.Ben x

His text made me smile, like always. I would really like to meet Andrew Scott. if I did, another dream would come true. I love Andrew Scott. He really took Moriarty to the next level. I would like to tell him that one day. i started typing up a reply.

I used to fangirl about you. I know more than you think, but I accept you as a person. You don't have to thank me, it's the honest truth.  
I would like to meet Andrew one day. He seems like a great guy. Just promise me you won't kiss him again. ;)  
P.S. You're right, I am a bit tired. Good night, .  
Salma x

I pressed reply and I went to the bathroom. Once I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and get myself ready for bed, I jumped onto my medium-sized bed, pulled the covers over me, and I picked up my phone anxiously to see if Benedict sent me another message. Fortunately, he did.

That's very kind of you. That's very flattering and heartwarming.  
Haha. Don't worry. I promise I won't.  
Good night. Sweet dreams. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8:30.  
Ben x

For some reason, his message made me sad. I really felt bad for him. If only he could see how perfect he is in my eyes. I have never been so mesmerized by a man in my entire life. Then again, I never expected to ever meet him. I put my phone on the bedside table, and I shut my eyes, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

"Hello, sweetie. Do you want to have some fun?" A man said to me, while crushing my hands and pushing them on the wall so I couldn't move. I couldn't see his face.

"No. Please. Please just let me go." I said crying and screaming, trying to kick the man away from me.

"Why not? I just want to have a little bit of fun with you! Don't be scared. I won't hurt you too much." the man said taking out a knife from his jacket pocket while still keeping me on the wall. He took the knife, and made a small cut on my wrist. He watched as it started to bleed. He licked the cut, drinking up all the blood coming out from it.

"stop please! Please!" I screamed. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"No one can hear you, darling. it's just me and you." He said cutting a small cut on my right cheek. I screamed because of the pain.

I woke up with a jolt. Thank goodness it was only a dream. It reminded me of what happened the other night. I started to cry, remembering the fear, and the pain he caused me, leaving me with bruised hips. If Benedict wasn't there that night, my dream would have been real. Worse even. I remembered watching Doctor Who yesterday with him. Our kiss. It was the best kiss I've ever had. His lips were so soft, and his tongue, oh my goodness, his tongue. It was amazing. Remembering it made me smile, and I completely forgot about my dream. I picked up my phone and checked the time. 8:49AM.

Shit. I was going to be late for work. I got up, and went onto the bathroom for a shower.

When I got out the shower, I put on some jeans and a blue shirt and I dried my hair, trying to control the curls in my hair. When I finished, I made my way to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I wonder if Lily left already or not.

When I arrived, Lily was getting ready to leave.

"Hey. You didn't leave yet?" I asked.

"I'm leaving now. I just can't find my phone!" Lily said scavenging the house for her phone.

"Lily, it's on the table." I said pointing to the location of her phone.

"oh yeah, thanks. Aren't you going to be late for work? Its almost 9:30."

"Yeah, you're right." I said running to grab my keys, and put on my converse. I checked the clock on the wall. 9:24. I yelled bye out to Lily as I ran outside to start my car. I drove off to Johnny's Hardware store. I arrived just on time, and I clocked in to start my shift.

When I finished my shift, I went out back to the employee's room. There, I saw Johnny and his wife Clarice, the owners of the store. Clarice was watching TV, and Johnny was sitting beside her.

"Hey guys, i'm going to clock out now. Have a good night." I said politely to the store owners.

"Okay, good night." I clocked out and I walked out of the store. I took my car back home and when I walked in, I found Tom and Lily snuggling on the couch.

"Hey guys. I can see breakfast went well." I said closing the door behind me, walking into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Yeah, it was okay." Lily said smiling.

"Okay? That's all it was? I doubt what happened after was just "okay"" Tom said kissing Lily's neck, giving her a giggle fit.

"Okay, that was a little too much information there, Tom." I said laughing.

"What? I'm not afraid to say it! LILY AND I HAD GREAT SEX!" Tom yelled laughing.

"Oh yes we did. did you have a good day at work, Salma?" Lily asked laughing.

"Obviously not better than your day at home. Yeah it was good." I said sitting down on the couch next to Tom and Lily.

"Good. Are you excited for later?" Lily asked me, winking at me.

"What's going on later?" Tom asked, looking at me.

"She has a date with Benedict." Lily said in a singsong voice.

"It's not a date. We are just going out to dinner. That's all." I said, giving Lily a stop-overreacting look.

"REALLY? Oh that's great! Benedict is a splendid man, you will love him. I'm really happy for you." Tom said smiling.

"What's the big deal? It's just dinner! A dinner that I am going to be late to if I don't start getting ready." I said getting out of my seat and walking to my room. I went and I took a shower, making sure I shaved anything that needed to be shaved, dried my hair and I stole a bit of Lily's amazing hair product. When I put it in my hair, it got rid of the dry curly ugliness that I have to call my hair, and turned it into soft, luscious hair with flexible curls. I went back into my room and I put on my dress, shoes and a couple sprays of perfume. I decided on a smokey eye with a nude lip makeup look. As I was doing my makeup, I got a text. It was from Benedict.

Hey, I'm on my way. I'll be there in 10 minutes.  
I'm really looking forward to seeing you.  
I'm sure you'll like where I'm taking you.  
Ben x

He was on his way. I have to speed things up. I quickly finished my makeup, which came out surprisingly well, and I grabbed a black sparkly clutch and I put my phone, keys, and anything else necessary and I walked out of my room. When I arrived in the living area, both Lily and Tom's jaws fell to the floor.

"How do I look?" I asked shyly.

"Salma! You look amazing! I- I- Wow. You look hot!" Lily said getting up and looking at me.

"Yeah, Salma, even though I just met you, I'm feeling jealous. Ben is one lucky man. You look beautiful. Very well dressed for where you are going." Tom said smiling. He knew where we were going?

"Where are we going? Benedict said it was a surprise..." I said.

"It's a surprise. A good one though, you'll have a lot of fun." Tom said grinning a sly grin.

"Lily?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" Lily said.

"Ugh, fine. What are you two going to do while I'm gone?" I asked Tom and Lily.

"I don't know. Probably watch the BAFTA Award Show." Lily said walking back to her seat on Tom's lap.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was today. Tom, you're not going?" I asked Tom.

"No, I wasn't nominated for anything." Tom said looking a bit sad.

"Aw, that's okay. You're still a winner to me!" I said giving Tom a hug.

"Thank you. It would have been nice to at least have been invited!" Tom said.

"Don't worry! There's always next year!" I said to Tom, trying to cheer him up.

"You're right." Tom said smiling again. When Tom finished speaking, the doorbell rang.

"He's here!" Lily said jumping out of her seat, running to open the door. "Hey Benedict!"

"Hi Lily. Hello Tom, I didn't expect to see you here. Hi Salma. You look beautiful. Are you ready?" Benedict asked smiling at me.

"Yes. Thank you, you look ravishing in a suit. Please tell me where we're going!" I begged Benedict.

"You'll see when we get there." Benedict said.

"Fine." I said throwing my arms up in defeat. "Bye guys, don't do something I wouldn't do."

"Don't worry. Have fun!" Lily said.

"Bye Salma, have fun. I'm sure you will." Tom said waving bye to me. I walked to the door, and Benedict moved to the side.

"Ladies first." Benedict said politely. I walked in front of him, flashing him a smile. Benedict walked out after me, closing the door behind him. He walked faster than I did, and he opened the car door from me. The car was a beautiful red Porsche Convertible. I took my seat in the car, and Benedict walked to the drivers seat.

"It's a beautiful car you have here." I said smiling.

"Not as beautiful as you." Benedict said, picking up my hand and kissing my knuckles. I felt a blush come on my face. Benedict started the car, and we drove away. We were silent for a short amount of time, until Benedict handed me his phone.

"Pick a song. Any song. We can have one of those car rides like in the movies, with the loud music in a convertible, going fast. Would you like to do that?" Benedict asked smiling.

"Sure." He had an exceptional taste in music. I picked "Supersoaker" By the Kings of Leon, and I plugged the phone into the car radio.

"Good choice. I love this song." Benedict said grinning a toothy grin, putting the volume up.

"You have a good taste in music." I said smiling. Benedict looked like an 18 year old, with his first car out in the town with his friends. He looked beautiful. We drove for a while, and I picked up his phone, and I looked through his music again. I noticed he has the song from "The Sign of Three" that played on stag night. I smiled as I put it on, putting in on repeat.

"I love this song! The creators did an amazing job with the dubstep remix.

"That, they did." Benedict said smiling. He drove a little while longer, and I turned off the music because I heard a crowd cheering.

"What is that?" I asked Benedict. He stayed silent, and smiled. He knew what was going on, this was just a part of the surprise. We drove closer, and I noticed we were near the Royal Opera House. It was where the BAFTAs where taking place.

"NO! ARE YOU REALLY? THE BAFTAS?" I asked Benedict in complete shock.

"Surprise! You are going to be my date to the BAFTAs." Benedict said smiling.

"Really? Oh my god, I can't believe this. Wow. Thank you, Benedict." I said almost jumping out of my seat in excitement. "Are you nominated for anything?"

"Yes, but I'm sure I'm not going to win anything." Benedict said looking sad. We drove up to the red carpet, and Benedict stepped out to open the door for me, giving the keys to the valet. I stepped out of the car, and I was in complete shock. Lights everywhere, the crowd cheering, celebrities everywhere. I was in heaven.

"Wow." I said to Benedict. He smiled, and took my hand, as we walked on the red carpet together. The announcer said Benedict's name, and the crowd went wild. "Are you still sure you're not going to win anything? With all your fans here?" I said to Benedict. He smiled and we walked together. The first interviewer walked up to us.

"Hello Benedict. How are you tonight?" The interviewer said. She was pretty. Blonde hair, pale skin, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress.

"I'm good, I'm great actually. I'm really happy to be here tonight, Diane." Benedict said smiling, not letting go of my hand. Her name was Diane...

"And who is this?" Diane asked.

"This is my new girlfriend, Salma." Benedict said. Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend. He called me his girlfriend. I tried to hide my shock.

"Hello Salma, how are you tonight?" Diane asked me giving me a cold look.

"I'm good, i'm more than good. I'm surprised I'm actually here. This was a very big surprise." I said smiling.

"A good surprise I hope!" Diane said laughing. Her laugh was fake, you could see it from a mile away.

"Yes, of course! It's been my dream to attend the award show. I'm grateful to be here." I said smiling, squeezing Benedict's hand.

"Well, I'm glad. Are you happy Benedict is nominated tonight?" Diane asked flashing his pearly whites at Benedict, obviously trying to get him to notice her, but Benedict was looking at me, completely ignoring her.

"Of course I am! I've always been a big fan of his work, and I'm really proud of him. Whether he wins or loses, It won't matter. He has incredible talent, and that's all that matters." I said, looking Benedict in his beautiful galaxy he calls his eyes.

"You've got a keeper over here, Benedict." Diane said laughing, still trying to get Benedict to notice her, but he was oblivious, and kept his focus on me. "Love is in the air tonight! Get in there you lovebirds, see you both inside. It's great meeting you, Salma." Diane said, walking away. She turned around and gave me a dirty look. What did I ever do to her? She must be jealous that i'm Benedict's "girlfriend". I still can't believe he called me his girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" Benedict asked.

"Yeah. What's Diane's deal? She kept giving me dirty looks." I told Benedict. His face turned cold, like he was angry.

"Oh don't mind her. She's like that with everyone. Do you mind if I give some autographs? I'd feel bad if I didn't." Benedict asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Of course! You don't have to ask! It would give me great pleasure if you did. Remember, I'm a fan, too." I said smiling. Benedict smiled again, and he took my hand and dragged me with him to the crowd, that were screaming. He gave a whole bunch of autographs, and took a lot of pictures. A couple people actually asked me for my autograph.

"Salma, you're so lucky! I wish I was you!" A fan yelled.

"Whoever said that, can you come over here?" I asked whoever it was to come to the front. It was a pretty blonde girl, probably around 15 years old.

"Yes?" The fan asked.

"What's your name?" I asked kindly.

"Jennifer." She replied.

"Jennifer, you don't have to wish you were me. I am a fan of him, just like you. A pretty crazy one, if I may add." I said kindly to Jennifer.

"Really? I never thought he would date a fan!" Jennifer said.

"Yeah! You could ask me anything on Sherlock, and I would know the answer." I said smiling.

"Wow. You are very nice. I wish he could notice me." Jennifer told me.

"Thank you! You know what?" I said walking over to Benedict. "Benedict, could you come over here for a second?" I asked Benedict. Benedict walked over to Jennifer with me. "Ben, this is Jennifer, she is a really big fan." I told Benedict. Jennifer started crying.

"Hello Jennifer. I really like your shirt." Benedict said to Jennifer, pointing out her Sherlock T-Shirt.

"Thank you." Jennifer said. She was sobbing. "I never thought I would be able to meet you. It's been my dream to meet you."

"Well, I'm happy to make your dream come true." Benedict said.

"Thank you so much Salma. You are amazing. Thank you for talking to me Benedict." Jennifer said. Benedict gave her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. She started crying.

"Jennifer, give me your phone." I said kindly. She gave me her phone, and clicked on the camera app. "Selfie at the BAFTAs!" I asked raising the camera to get Benedict, Jennifer and I into the picture. Benedict decided to make a funny face, and I flashed my prettiest smile. When I took the picture, I handed Jennifer back her camera.

"Thank you so much Salma. You are the best!" Jennifer said, still crying.

"You are very welcome. Please don't think I'm a bad person for stealing your man!" I told Jennfier and the rest of the fans. Everyone yelled "NO" and "I LOVE YOU SALMA!". I feel like a celebrity. I took out my phone and I told everyone to gather around me, as I took a picture of me and everyone in the crowd. I have always wanted to do that. "Thanks everyone!" I yelled. The crowd went wild! I walked over to Benedict and he was signed a whole bunch of autographs. Everyone was telling me hi, and taking pictures. I waited until Benedict finished with everyone, and we walked inside together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Well, i'm glad a lot of you guys like the story so far. I really like how it's going. I just wanted to warn those who don't like to read their porn, the reason why this story is rated E is going to be in this chapter. (to be honest, if you don't like mature scenarios, I don't know why you're reading a story rated E, but that's okay.)
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! xx

"You seem to be a real hit out there." Benedict said smiling.

"I just did what I would like someone to do for me. Good job on the kiss with Jennifer. I'm sure that made her whole life right there." I said smiling in return, taking his hand to hold it. "It was the sweetest thing I have ever seen. I really do appreciate the way you treat your fans."

"They are the reason why I do what I do. I might as well thank them when I can." Benedict said with kind eyes.

We walked to our table, and we immediately served with some very good wine. Chardonnay, I think it was.

"So, apparently I'm your girlfriend now." I said to Benedict jokingly.

"Looks like you are. Does that bother you?" Benedict asked, giving me a small smile.

"Not at all . It was just a surprise, that's all." I responded kindly.

"Why would the fact that I want you to be my girlfriend surprise you?" Benedict asked looking a bit worried.

"Well, I always felt like Jennifer when it came to you. You know I'm a big fan. And I've only dreamed of being your girlfriend. That's why. Don't be worried. I like this new label." I asked kindly. I took hold of his hand. "Trust me."

"Oh, I understand. Because you don't have to be my girlfriend if you don't want to. i'm fine with being just friends." Benedict said caressing my hand.

"No, I don't want to be just friends. I'm more than happy you came into my life. I only dreamt of meeting you, even breathing the same air as you. This is a dream come true." I said. his worried filled eyes closed, like it made me feel good. When he opened his eyes again, all I could see was love. "I would like to have a conversation with you later on tonight."

"Sure, nothing bad I hope." Benedict said.

"No, no, don't worry. I just want to get to know you better." I replied. I really would like to understand what is going on with him self esteem.

"So, this is the famous Salma I keep hearing about." A mystery man said. I recognized the voice. I turned around, and I saw Martin Freeman and his wife, Amanda Abbington.

"Oh! Hello Martin, how are you Amanda?" Benedict said, shaking Martin's hand and giving Amanda a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, I'm Salma." I said smiling and holding out my hand to shake Martin's. We shook hands and they both say beside us.

"My name is Martin Freeman, and this is my beautiful wife Amanda." Martin said introducing themselves.

"She is a big fan of the show. Aren't you, Salma?" Benedict said smiling.

"Oh are you? That's great! You must be happy to see us, then." Martin said laughing.

"Yes I am. It is a great honor to meet you both." I said smiling shyly. I couldn't believe it! Amanda Abbington and Martin Freeman sitting in front of me, at the BAFTAs.

"Likewise. I've heard a lot about you two." Martin said smiling.

"Have you? I hope they're good things!" I said a bit worried. I barely know anyone here, I really so hope no one is saying anything bad about me.

"All good, I promise. I really liked what you both did with that fan."

"I just did what I would have like someone to do for me. I am a fan myself. I guess I felt a bit bad. I mean, I used to know what it was like, being in her place." I said honestly.

"Yes, I understand completely. Everyone loves you out there." Amanda said.

"Oh I felt it. It really surprised me. Looks like tonight is filled with surprises." I said turning my head to Benedict, smiling.

"I'd imagine." Martin said. We all talked until the awards ceremony started. Once it started, everyone sat down and watched. Martin had 2 nominations, and Benedict had 3. Martin won them all, and Benedict won 2 of his. When he came back to the table after his second acceptance speech, he looked really happy.

"Didn't I tell you that you were going to win?" I said smiling.

"That, you did. I'm baffled. I honestly didn't think I would win anything."

"You need to think positive when it comes to these things. I'm proud of you, Benedict." I told Benedict, giving him a soft kiss.

"Thank you. Shall we leave, or would you like to stay and mingle a bit?" Benedict asked.

"oh no, let's leave. I don't think I would be able to handle all the famous going on here. Amanda and Martin are so sweet. Lara Pulver was very nice too. She looked beautiful as ever." I said, losing myself to my thoughts.

"She didn't even come close to how beautiful you look tonight." Benedict said smiling.

"Thank you. I'm so proud of you, Benedict." I said walking with Benedict to the car.

"Thank you. What did you want to talk about?" Benedict asked with wonder in his eyes.

"Well, I feel we need to get to know each other more, before... anything yet." I said. Benedict smiled one of relief. He asked the valet for his car, and he left to get it, leaving Benedict and I alone.

"I thought you were going to say you didn't want to see me anymore. Sure thing. We can head back to my place, that's if you want." Benedict said opening the door for me when the car arrived.

"Yeah, i'd like that." I said smiling. We drove back in silence. I marveled on the events of tonight. I met so many people I never I would. All these people I wished I could meet were all there, in one room, wanting to talk to me. Apparently my name spread around like wildfire, and everyone wanted to meet me. Look how the tables turned. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. And on top of that, Benedict introduced me as his girlfriend in front of thousands of people. I can't believe it. This is magic.

When we arrived at Benedict's house, he opened the door for me, and put his hand out for me to hold it. I took it, and we walked inside. Benedict took me to sit on the couch with him.

"Okay, what do you want to say?" Benedict asked. "I'm all ears."

"I have a question I want to ask you, and it is a bit personal. is that okay?" I asked gently.

"Sure, go ahead." Benedict said.

"Can you tell me why you think so low of yourself?"I whispered. "I have noticed it a lot over the time I have known you." Benedict's whole body tensed.

"I don't know. I always grew up with a low self esteem. I went to an all boys boarding school, and I was bullied a lot for my love of acting. And I think we both can establish that I am not the most good looking man in Hollywood." Benedict said. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, you could see his sadness.

"But look at you now, the sexiest man alive, winner of 2 BAFTAs in one night, and you are one beautiful man." I said softly, taking his hand in mine. "I have always been a fan of you. You are the definition of perfection in my book. I couldn't ask for anything more. I know a lot more about you than you think I do. It breaks my heart to hear this things about you, especially when they come out of your mouth." I said. Benedict looked like he was going to cry. "Benedict, I am a proud cumberbitch, and I always will be." I said softly. I noticed Benedict starting to fight back tears, but it was a losing battle when one escaped his eye.

"I am?" Benedict asked, with a crack in his voice.

"Yes. You are beautiful just the way you are, I don't want you to change. Don't think about what others say, it's just the jealousy." I said reassuringly.

"They're not jealous of me! I'm just a talentless, wooden acting horsefaced assnamed twot." Benedict cried.

"No you're not! You are a beautiful man with great sex appeal, and you have a beautiful unique name that it will down in history because you are an amazing actor with incredible potential." I said to him, wiping the tears that escaped from his beautiful eyes.

"Lies." Benedict said under his breath.

"No, this is the truth. You are an amazing man with incredible talent. People would do anything to breathe the same air as you." I said. "I understand how it feels to be rejected and unaccepted. My life growing up was terrible. I was never accepted because of the way I looked. I was abnormally skinny. I was always that rebound person. But I learned that you shouldn't care about what these people say. You are who you are, and you just have to find the people that are going to accept you for you. Like I do. You made me your girlfriend tonight, which is something I never thought would happen. Knowing all that I know about you, I am willing to accept anything and everything that is Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch. I love you Benedict, I love you despite all your "flaws"." I said with tears in my eyes. It was the truth, I am in love with this beautiful man sitting in front of me. The fragile man that tries so hard to cover up his sorrow.

"You... love... me?" Benedict said.

"Yes. With all my heart. I know it's a bit early to say it, but I have known it in my heart for a long time, even though it was only affection from afar." I said. Benedict looked at me and he started crying. I took him in my arms, and I hugged him. "It's okay. You can cry with me. I'll be here for you. I'm not going anywhere." He cried some more, saying thank you repeatedly. When he rose, he looked me in the eyes. His eyes were still tearful, but he looked so beautiful. He grabbed my head and kissed me. The kiss was deep and urgent, like he needed to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him back, fisting his hand. Our tongues danced together. He picked me up and put him on his lap.

"I love you too." Benedict said smiling. "Come." He said, taking my hand, taking me with him to the bedroom. I knew what was going to happen. and I felt completely ready. I loved this man with all my heart, and he is worthy of taking my virginity.

"Salma, I want to make love to you. Pure vanilla sex. I have you know, I have never done this before, but I never loved a woman more than I love you." Benedict said smiling.

"Wait." I said. I think he needs to know before anything happens.

"What's wrong?" Benedict asked, looking worried.

"Nothing, it's just that this is my first time." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Really? It's okay if you don't want to, i'll understand." Benedict said lifting my chin.

"No, I do. I just wanted you to know, that's all." I said smiling.

"Well, I feel honored to be your first. I'll go slow, I promise. Just let me know if I hurt you. Are you sure you want this?" Benedict said smiling a toothy grin.

"Trust me, I want to. I feel ready." As soon as I said those words, Benedict grasped my head and deeply kissed, lips and tongue coaxing mine. I let out a moan, trying to reciprocate. He turned me around, and slowly unzipped my dress, letting it fall to the ground, pooling at my feet. He caressed my back, giving me chills.

"You. have. the. most. beautiful. skin." Benedict said, leaving small kisses trailing down my throat in between each word. He turned me around to face him, and he laid me down onto the bed, not taking his eyes of mine. He took a step back and smiled, looking at me.

"Do you know how beautiful you are? I could just look at you forever." I let out a moan, and he laid down on the bed, propped on his knees, hovering me. "I want to kiss you everywhere, Salma." Benedict said, starting to trail kisses from where he left off, going south. My breath hitched. He arrived to my breasts, and he unhooked my bra, throwing it on the floor. He grasped my breast and put the nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking. The feeling was exquisite. I let out a moan. Wow, I never thought this could feel so good.

"Do you like this?" Benedict asked with a low voice.

"Y- Yes." I said, unable to catch my breath. He continued his beautiful torture, taking my other breast and started rolling his thumb over my nipple, elongating it. The sweet sensation went all the way down there. He took my nipple and blew on it, causing the cold sensation to harden it even more. He continued his journey south, nipping his way down. When he reached my navel, his tongue swirled around it, gently sucking. Another moan escaped my mouth. I felt his smile on my stomach. He continued leaving feather like kisses, all the way down the apex of my thighs. He nuzzled his nose again my grey lace panties.

"You smell divine." Benedict said, moving my underwear to the side. He put one finger inside me, circling as he cupped my clit, slowly moving in a circular motion. The feeling was astonishing.

"You're deliciously wet." He said sticking another finger, moving slowly in and out. It felt so good. I wriggled under his touch. He slipped off my underwear, leaving me naked on the bed. He opened my legs, and took me big surprise by starting to lick my clit. I cried out, practically panting. Continuing this sweet torture, he put two fingers in, going in and out over and over again. The sweet agony made my back arch.

I put my fingers in his hair, fisting. I pulled a bit, and he groaned. Taking out his fingers, he starts to undress himself, leaving me panting loudly. He took off his shirt, revealing his beautiful chest, nicely toned and muscular. I couldn't take my eyes off him. "Like the view?" Benedict asked taking off this pants, revealing his growing erection. My eyes widened, which made Benedict laugh. He walked towards the drawer near the bed, taking out a condom and he ripped it open, slipping it on himself. He climbed onto the bed, hovering me.

"Are you sure you want this?" Benedict asked. I nodded and he smiled. He positioned himself, thrusted inside, moving very slowly. A moan escaped my mouth, as he claimed me. I felt a slight pinch as he ripped through my virginity, but it passed quickly, leaving me writhing for more. I quickly accustomed to this alien feeling of pleasure.

"You're so tight." Benedict said, breathing ragged. He started to kiss me again, starting to move at a faster tempo. It felt so good, each thrust causing me to scream with pleasure. My hands went to Benedict's soft back. I dug my nails into it, raking them down his back in pleasure. He groaned and started moving faster. He closed his eyes in pleasure, kissing me again as I fisted balls in his hair. I dug my nails into his back again, making him groan louder through his ragged breath. I started to move in sync with him. I rolled my hips, and he growled loudly with pleasure. I started to feel my insides quicken. I noticed I was getting closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Come for me, baby. Let me hear you." And I did just that. I came, yelling out Benedict's name as the orgasm ripped through me. Benedict thrusted twice more, and he stilled as he found his release as well, yelling out my name. He collapsed onto me, letting me feel his weight on me. His eyes were closed, and when he opened his eyes again, he looked me in the eyes, and gently kissed my forehead.

"How was that? I hope I didn't hurt you." Benedict said trying to catch his ragged breath.

"Mmm" was all I had the strength to say. I felt like I was in heaven. That was amazing. so this is why sex is such a big deal. I thought to myself, trying to slow down my thumping heart, and my hitched breathing. Benedict got off the bed, pulling out, making me wince and picked me up so he could pull the duvet from under me, and he got back in next to me, spooning me. I felt sore everywhere, but the pain was magic when you mix it with the aftermaths of great sex.

"Go to sleep, my dear." Benedict said kissing my hair. I fell asleep instantaneously, dozing off into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i was so late with this chapter! I had a serious case of writer's block, but I got through it. I hope you all like the new chapter! I am going to try my best to upload a new chapter by Wednesday, because I have already started writing Chapter 8.  
> Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I really appreciate your comments and for those who asked on PM, yes I am trying to put some real facts about Benedict and myself into the story.  
> I love you all, and enjoy this chapter!  
> Salma xx

I woke up the next morning feeling strangely somewhat calmer. I felt safe sleeping next to Benedict. He was like my knight in shining armour. I turned around to look face Benedict, noticing that he had his arms tightly wrapped around my waist. He's even more beautiful when he'a asleep. he looks like an angel. I took some time to examine his complexion. He had beautifully carved cheekbones, a somewhat pointy nose, and his chin had little stubble on it. I kissed his face, and licked a small part of his stubble. Benedict let out a slight "mmm" in pleasure before his eyes flicked open, showing a beautiful combination of blue and green.

"Good morning." Benedict said smiling tiredly.

"Good morning." I said in response. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Better than ever actually." Benedict said giving me a kiss on my forehead. "And you?"

"I slept very nicely." I said smiling.

"I had fun last night." Benedict said, bringing me closer to his bare body. He was warm. He enclosed me in his arms, holding me tight.

"I did too. I never thought it would be that good. And the BAFTAs? Wow. It's always been my dream to go. I still can't believe it. Thank you so much." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You learn something new everyday. And you are very welcome. I had a lot of fun, and people really seemed to accept you." He grasped my cheek, caressing it. "I really appreciate what you do for me last night. Hearing me out? It was really nice of you. Did you really mean all those things you said?"

"Yes I did, I still do, and I always will. I'm sure it was pretty awkward when the "I love you" thing came out. You didn't have to say it back." I said looking down at my hands.

"It wasn't. Not one bit. I never really understood the feelings I had for you until yesterday. I never really was "in love" with someone before. I didn't know how it felt. But when I was with you, I never wanted you to leave. You said the nicest things to me, and it's greatly amuses me to know that you feel this way about me, even though you barely know me. You made me feel complete when we were at the BAFTAs yesterday. That's how I knew that it was love I was feeling." Benedict said kissing my cheek.

"Really?" I said, trying to hide the tears in my eyes, but it was to no avail when a tear escaped my eye.

"Yes. I love you, Salma." Benedict said smiling, wiping away the tears that fell from my eyes. He loves me. I never thought this day would come. Sometimes it would hit me that I was never going to meet him, or kiss him, let alone hear him say those 3 beautiful words. But here I am now, in his arms, as he wiped away the uncontrollable tears of joy that fell from my eyes.

"I love you, too. I have for a very long time. I feel like I'm dreaming a dream I never want to wake up from. If you told me that I would be hear, in your arms, 2 years ago, I would have called you crazy." I said laughing.

"Is that so?" Benedict asked with a great big smile on his face, pulling me closer.

"Oh yeah. Sometimes I would get this really sad feeling because my mind understood for a moment that I was never going to meet you, kiss you, hold you, or even breathe the same air as you. I actually had a lot of things planned for the day I was going to meet you, but it was just my dirty imagination acting up at the weirdest times." I said laughing as I remembered those sad times where I would cry for 2 hours because I was just a measly fan, just like the thousands of other girls who would vow to do anything to meet their idol.

"Dirty imagination you say?" Benedict said with a low voice. "I like the sound of that."

"Do you now? I just might let it roam free again." I said pushing Benedict flat onto the bed as I climbed onto him.

"I really like the sound of that." Benedict said sitting up while I was still on him.

"I'm sure you do. Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" I asked giving Benedict a swift kiss on his soft, tender lips.

"Not at all. I'll get breakfast started." Benedict said picking me up and setting me down on the bed as he stood up, beautifully naked. I took a moment to stare at the man in front of me.  _Wow. Is it even legal to be this beautiful?_ He put on his trousers and turned to look at me. "Enjoying the view?" Benedict said putting his hands on his hips.

"Maybe." I said, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks. "Ah, ah, ah. I like you naked. Come shower with me. I just might let my imagination take over." I said, winking as I turned to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right there!" I heard Benedict say behind me.

I turned on the water, and stepped into the relaxing hot water. Just thinking about these past couple of days makes me want to jump up and down. I never thought any of this would actually happen. I remember when I would dream to just breathe the same air as Benedict, and now look at me. I had sex with him, and he told me loved me. I never thought I could have this many feelings for someone. He made me feel happy, like it was only us two on Earth. But then again, this beautiful, carefree man is so fragile and broken. Like he's lost in this world. I didn't even notice I started to cry. It didn't make any sense. He's an amazing actor, and a really nice man, from what I know. Why do people hate him so? I remember reading the article where Benedict spoke about when he was called a "horse faced arsenamed twot" and it pained me to see his expression. He doesn't deserve all this cruelty. I just noticed I was crying. Benedict's hands around my waist interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Benedict asked, kissing away my tears.

"Nothing." I said turning around to hug Benedict. I couldn't control my crying. I remember how it felt to be bullied and called names your whole life. It happened to me, and I don't want him to feel the way I felt.

"Shhhh... it's okay. Talk to me, baby. It's okay, I'm here." Benedict said, soothingly caressing my back, calming me down.

"I understand what it feels like to have people hate you, and look at you in disgust. I was bullied my whole life, and I don't want you to feel the way I felt. You're a beautiful man, a great actor, and you shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise." I said sobbing into his rock hard chest, hugging him tighter.

"It's okay. You shouldn't have to cry for me. I'll be okay." Benedict said kissing my hair. "Turn around, let me wash you, then we can have a nice breakfast together. Okay?" Benedict asked sweetly. I nodded and I turned around to face the wall. Benedict grabbed a body wash that smelled of heavenly roses, and squirted it on a wash cloth. He gently scrubbed my back, massaging it at the same time. He scrubbed away the sadness that covered me, and gently washed my hair. When he finished, he gave me a soft kiss, and offered me a towel. I felt bad that he washed me, so I decided to return the favour.

"Can I wash you?" I asked shyly.

"Would you?" Benedict asked sweetly. I nodded and I went back into the shower. I grabbed the body wash and the washcloth and he turned around, giving me access to his back. I started from his neck down, slowing massaging his back, like he did to me. I left soft kisses on the places I cleaned. I arrived to his arms, and I saw something I wish I didn't. Little scars around his wrist, some more new than others. A gasp escaped my mouth, and Benedict's eyes darted to mine.

"Do you-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before I started crying. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

"I-I-I" Benedict was at a loss of words. I can't believe it.

"Ben, I-I don't know what to say. Why?" I asked him holding his head in my hands.

"I'm sorry. I-It helped me get through it all. I never wanted you to find out." Benedict said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Please, please don't do this anymore." I whispered, bringing him into a hug again, holding him tight. He nodded in my arms. "Promise me won't. Please, Benedict."

"Okay, I promise." He whispered. I let go of him, and I looked at him.

"Such a beautiful man. A beautiful and strong man, who's all mine." I said giving him a small smile. "Come. Let's get dressed and have some breakfast." I said holding out my hand to him. He smiled and took it, and we got out of the shower together, hand in hand.

I put on my bra and shirt, when I noticed I didn't have any underwear.

"Benedict, this may sound weird, but may I borrow some underwear? I hate the feeling of wearing dirty underwear." I asked shyly, looking down at my hands.

"Of course you can. That's not weird at all. That's actually really hot." Benedict said winking, and I felt a sweet feeling  _down there._ I walked to what looked like an underwear drawer, luckily it was. I picked a pair of grey Calvin Kleins and I put it on, alongside with my jeans. Benedict finished before me, and he came before and started braiding my hair.

"You look nice in a braid." Benedict said kissing my neck when he finished.

"Thank you." I said with a breathy voice. I turned around to face Benedict. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. Things have been going well for me. I've gotten some good roles, I met a beautiful girl who I cherish and adore, everything is good. I promise." Benedict said smiling. I smiled at the compliment. "Thank you for being there for me yesterday and today. They just run away or make fun of me." Benedict said looking deep into my eyes.

"Well, you're in luck, because I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I told Benedict smiling. Benedict smiled in return, and he took my hand and lead me to the kitchen.

* * *

After breakfast, Benedict and I were laying down on the couch together watching Supernatural.

"Let's go for a walk. It's a beautiful day outside." Benedict said.

"Sure, but can we walk over to my house first? I'd like to change into something a bit less formal." I said looking down at the black dress Benedict peeled off me last night.

"Anything for you." Benedict said. We got up and we went put on our shoes and went outside. I look at his garage as we walked out, and I saw a bike.

"You like to ride bikes?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah. I love to. Why? Would you like to go bike riding instead?" Benedict asked stooping before the garage door. I nodded with a big smile on my face. "But I only have one bike." Benedict said spooking a bit worried.

"It's okay. I have one at home. Take your bike with you, and ill get mine after I change." I said nicely. Benedict smiled and grabbed his bike as I walked through the door, meeting him outside.

When we arrived at my apartment building, I opened the door to find Tom and Lily snuggling in the couch again.

"Hey guys, I'm home. Benedict's here too." I said walking through the door.

"Hey salma! So, how was the date?" lily asked in front of everyone.

"A big surprise. The BAFTAs? Wow it was amazing. I met Martin and Amanda, Lara Pulver, Ben Whishaw, Andrew Scott, and more. Everyone was so nicmeans approving of me. I had a lot of fun." I said, smiling as I looked at Benedict.

"Oh that's nice. Congrats on the awards, Benny." Tom said getting up, giving us both a hug.

"Thanks. Guys, Salma and I are going bike riding, you guys want to come?" Benedict asked politely.

"No, thanks. I'm pretty sore and tired. You guys go ahead. Another time." Lily said smiling.

"Okay, well, Im going to change really quickly. I'll be right back." I walked into my room and I ran to my closet. I already knew what I was going to wear, a floral dress with a jean jacket and black flats. Elegant, yet a bit sporty. I put on my clothes, and I went back out to the living area to find Benedict and Tom laughing together. Benedict looks so happy. Seeing him smile made me smile.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I asked walking over to Lily.

"Oh Tom just told showed us his Chris Hemsworth impression." Lily said laughing.

"Oooh, yeah I've seen that. Spot on impression. By the way, great job on the Coriolanus performance. You were amazing." I said smiling.

"Thank you. It went really well, I'm really proud of it." Tom said smiling.

"Anyway, Salma are you ready?" Benedict asked looking at me.

"Yeah. Are you guys sure you don't want to come?" I asked standing.

"No, you guys go ahead." Lily said.

"Okay, see you later guys." I said opening the door for Benedict and I.

* * *

There's nothing better than bike riding in the park on a beautiful sunny day in London. Sunny days is London is rare, so it's good to soak up some sun when the sun is out. Benedict and I went around the park, and we decided to get a hot dog and take a little break.

"It's a beautiful day today." I said smiling.

"Yeah it is, this is fun. I like being with you." Benedict said putting his arm around me.

"I like to see you smile. You have a beautiful smile." I said looking up at him.

"Thank you, but a lot of people think my smile is scary." Benedict said.

"It's not. It's beautiful. Your smile could light of the darkest hole in hell." I said, hugging him. "Stop saying these things about yourself."

"How am I supposed to do that if all I hear is bad things about me?" Benedict said, raising his voice in anger.

"It's not all bad! I'll prove it to you. Let's go to my house, I know a way to prove to you that people do love you." I said taking Benedict's hand. We took our bikes and rode back to my house. When we arrived Lily and Tom were in Lily's room, doing god knows what, so Benedict and I put on bikes near the door and we went into my room. I opened up my computer and I logged onto twitter.

"Wow. An account dedicated to me. I should feel honored." Benedict said sitting beside me.

"This isn't the only one. Look." I said typing up Benedict's name into the search bar. When the search results came up, Benedict's face lit up. "See?" I started typing out a tweet saying "RT if you love Benedict Cumberbatch just the way he is, and you won't change a thing about him." and I pressed tweet. I went into my mentions, and there was immediately 14 retweets. I scrolled through my interactions and everyone was sending me nice things about my relationship.

"People seem to be really accepting of us, huh." Benedict said smiling, hugging me from behind.

"Yeah. This fandom is actually a lot of calmer and accepting than you might think." I said smiling.

"I can see that." Benedict said. "Give me this, I have an idea." Benedict said taking the computer from me. He went and he posted a tweet saying "Hi everyone, this is Benedict and Salma. We really want to thank you for your acceptance of our relationship. It's heartwarming and sweet. We love you all, and we are going to try our best to keep in touch with you all. xx" and opened up the camera so we can take a picture. He hugged me from behind again and gave me a kiss on the cheek for the picture. He attached it to the tweet and pressed "tweet". I laughed when I saw the immediate reaction from all my twitter friends.

"According to everyone on twitter, i'm a lucky girl." I said smiling. "I told you, people love you and care about you, and they want you to be happy."

"Yeah, I see that. Looks right you were right." Benedict said smiling.

"Pfft, I'm always right." I said laughing. Benedict leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. It was sweet and gentle, and it made me melt in his arms. I started to kiss back, making it more passionate until I heard Lily and Tom laughing outside my room. We ignored them and continued. Benedict laid me down onto the bed and deepened the kiss. All of a sudden, Lily bursts into the room.

"Oh, sorry guys. Um, Salma, can I talk you to outside?" Lily asked. I walked outside with her and she showed me her phone. There was a picture of Benedict and his ex girlfriend Olivia.

The headline read: "Are these college sweethearts back together? Star Trek Baddie Benedict Cumberbatch seen kissing Olivia Poulet at the BAFTAs while with new girlfriend!"


	8. Chapter 8

I felt my lip start to quiver. I couldn't believe it. How could I be so stupid? I knew he still loved her, and she still loved him. I knew they were going to get back together eventually. I should have known it was too good to be true. The BAFTAs, meeting Benedict, letting him deflower me, it was all too good to be true.

"Thanks for showing me this, Lil." I said fighting back tears. "Can I borrow this? I need to talk to Benedict about it."

"Of course you can. I'm sorry for making you upset, but i didn't want to to find out the hard way. It'll be okay." Lily said, trying to comforting me, but it wasn't working. I took Lily's phone and I walked into my room to find Benedict smiling. When I walked into the room, his face changed immediately seeing mine.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He said walking up to hug me. I pushed him away and threw the phone at him. "What's this?" he said picking up the phone again. His face went from tense to surprised. "When did this happen?"

"Why are you asking me? Lily showed it to me. I should've known I was just a rebound." I said pushing him off my bed as I curled up into a ball under the covers.

"This never happened! I promise you I never kissed her." Benedict said taking the cover off me.

"Please don't lie to my face. There's concrete proof right in front of me." I said, losing a battle to my tears as they fall onto my cheek.

"I swear! This is fake. Taken from a weird angle." Benedict said looking worried and confused at the photo in front of him.

"I don't care. Was she even at the BAFTAs?" I asked, standing tall and firm in front of him. At least I could try and look strong.

"Yes she was. And I did see her. I only gave her a kiss on the cheek, like I do with all women I meet. I promise you, Salma. I love you. Not her. Why would I do kiss her? After everything she did to me?" Benedict asked trailing off. He immediately noticed the mistake he made in saying the last sent

"What did she do to you?" I asked softly.

"Everything. Why do you think we didn't tell anyone about the break up?" Benedict said sitting on the bed, covering his face with his hands. "She's why I did this to myself. Well, the main reason. Believe me, please. I didn't kiss her." I noticed a small tear fall on his well defined cheekbones.

"Oh, Benedict. I'm sorry. I believe you. Talk to me. I'm here. I'll always be here." I sat down next to him, and he put his head on my lap. I really did believe him. The picture did look weird, like it was taken at a bizarre angle. I just wanted to be sure. I've had my heartbroken before, but I don't think I could cope with another, especially if it's one from Benedict Cumberbatch, the man I could only dream of being with.

"I was hypnotised by her spell. I loved her so much. She was beautiful and smart. But she was so mean, and she was only with me for my money. I bought her whatever she wanted, and did anything she asked for 11 years. But I wasn't enough for her when she cheated on me, and blamed everything on me. I wasn't loving enough, I didn't care about her, I was never there, and in the end, she kept saying she needed more and that I wasn't good enough." Benedict said covering his face with his hands. How could she do this to him? I was furious.

"Then why did you stay with her for 11 years?" I asked, hiding my anger.

"Because I loved her, and I wanted to start a family with her. We tried to have a child, but it was to no avail. She faked a pregnancy so I could stay with her after I told her I was leaving her. I'm sure you know how much I want to start a family, so I couldn't just leave her if she was pregnant. But she lied to me, and I was devastated. She told me the truth when i found her in my bed with some man. She blamed me for her cheating, and she left me. " Benedict was crying again.

It hurt me to see him cry. I was more than furious. I could kill her if she was in front of me. This man doesn't deserve all this. He deserves to be happy, with a family, around people he loves. I tried comforting Benedict, but he just kept crying.

"Please don't leave me, Salma. I wouldn't handle someone leaving me again. Please." Benedict said in between sobs, taking my hand in his.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm not going to leave you. I'm here. I'm here. Forget her. She's missing out on the nicest, sweetest and sexiest man I've ever had to privilege to meet. Why would I ever want to leave you? She doesn't deserve you. You only deserve the best of the best." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Because you don't know the real me." Benedict said looking at me.

"But I do. I know that you are really sensitive with money, and that you get paranoid really easily, and that you're scared people who meet you will be scared of you. You're afraid of being forgotten, and you're never going to have children, which the thing you want most in this world. I know you more than you think, Benedict. Yet look at me, I'm still here, and I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon. I'll always be here for you." I said taking him of my lap, standing him up, leading him to the mirror near my door. "What do you see?"

"I see a tall skinny man with a horse face and weird hair." Benedict said looking at his reflection.

"You know what I see? I see a beautiful man. I see a man with a beautiful body and great hair, and don't even get me started on those cheekbones. You are the definition of perfect. If you looked up "perfection" on google, your picture would come up. When are you going to understand that?" I asked standing beside him. "I don't care about what you think about yourself, but to me, you are beautiful. It should be illegal to look this good." He smiled, and I got butterflies in my stomach. He has such a beautiful smile.

"Thank you. That's really nice to hear. I love you. More than you can imagine." Benedict hugging me.

"It's the truth, Benedict. You have to open your eyes to yourself, to recognise what you have, instead of put it down, and destroy yourself. When I saw your wrist,You destroyed me. It was a big surprise. I would have never expected you to do something to yourself. I love you too, and I always will." I smiled, hugging him back.

"I will, I promise. What time is it?" Benedict asked, looking around the room.

"It's 12:47. Why?" I asked, looking at the time on my laptop.

"Shit! I was to be at the Apple store in 20 minutes!" Benedict said looking for his shoes.

"Oh yeah! Today is Applelock! Do you want to drive you?" I asked nicely, as I handed him his shoes from near the door.

"Could you? Matter of fact, I have to change! I can't go like this!" Benedict said panicking.

"Hey, hey, hey." I said trying to calm him down. "You look fine. You look more than fine. You look stunning. Just fix your hair, and you'll good to go. " I said fixing this hair. "There. You look nice. Im going to change quickly and I'll take you." I ran to my closet and I took out some blue jeans and a white flowy top, and I match it with black doc martens and a long chain necklace. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful, as always." Benedict said giving me a soft kiss. We walked out together and got in my car. Benedict obviously didn't like my car, since he made a weird face when he saw it. "I have to buy you a car one day. I don't trust this contraption."

"Hey! I love my car. It may not be the best, but I still like it." I said starting the car. We drove together in silence until we reached the Apple store.

"Thank you for driving me. Come inside! I could introduce everyone to you." Benedict said, smiling.

"No, thank you. I'm a bit tired, I'm probably going to go home and watch a movie. Tell Amanda and Martin I said hi. We should invite them to dinner sometime." I said smiling back. Even though I really did want to go inside with him, I didn't want to barge in and look too clingy. Plus, he has work to do, I don't want to bother him or distract him in any way.

"Are you sure? " Benedict asked sweetly. I nodded and he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Okay. I'll probably be done in around 2 hours. I'll bring some food on my way back for us, Tom and Lily. Does Chinese sound good?"

"Sure. Do you want to come pick you up?" I asked nicely.

"No. it's okay. I'll call my driver over if you're tired." Benedict said sweetly. He kissed me softly one more time before he opened the door. "I love you. Thank you for everything." He said before closing the door. I watched him walk into the store. It gave me quick moment to stare at that beautiful bum of his. When he's inside, I drive back home.

As I drove home, I felt myself start to cry again. It was hard see this man break down in my arms like that. I always thought him as the strong, beautiful man who wouldn't let anyone get in his way. But I was more than wrong. He opened up to me like no one has before. I didn't understand why someone would do something to Benedict like what Olivia did to him. He's so broken and it pains me. I want to try and make him seem happier, but I don't know how. I feel like I'm not enough for him. Not enough to make him happy again. I still can't believe everything that has happened so far. Just meeting my idol, and being in an actual relationship with him, it all feels like a dream I never want to wake up from.

When I arrived home, Tom and Lily were nowhere to be seen, so I went into my room and I loaded up "Third Star", a movie Benedict starred in. I've been wanting to start the movie for a while, but I never had the time to do so. I started the movie, and it was so cute. Benedict looked young and free, even if he is acting as a cancer patient with one dying wish, to go to his favourite place in the world.

As I watched the movie, I thought of how happy he looked in the movie, and the images of an hour ago came back to come, hitting me like a knife in my chest. I ignored the feeling and I continued watching the movie. The movie kept getting gradually sadder and sadder. James, the character Benedict played, kept getting more sick, and he couldn't walk on his own. He travelled a long way with his 3 best friends to a bay he would dream of.

When I got to the end of the movie, I was sobbing. I heard Benedict ring the doorbell. Talk about great timing. I opened the door for him and food immediately dropped the food in his hands and put his strong, muscular arms around me.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked kissing my hair. I just pointed to my computer screen and he saw what I was watching. "Ooh. I see. Third Star, huh?"

"Yeah. I've been meaning to watch the movie but I kept forgetting. Why did I watch it? It's so sad." I said, stilling cry as I remembered the events that occurred in the movie.

"I know. I cried watching myself play in it. It's one of my favorite." he said smiling as he picked the bags of food from the floor. "Are you hungry?" I nodded and he threw me a box of Vegatble Lo Mien, my favorite.

"How did you know what I wanted?" I asked in the middle of chewing.

"I asked Lily. I thought you were sleeping so I didnt want to bother you." Benedict said smiling as he sat next to me.

"So how was Applelock? Everyone is talking about how good you looked today." I said smiling.

"All thanks to you. It went okay. Amanda and Martin send their love, and they agreed to have dinner sometime. Name where and when, and it's done." He said, cuddling up next to me with his food.

"Maybe this Friday them and the kids could come over, or we could take them out to dinner? I don't know, whatever you want to do I'm fine with." I said as I ate my food. I just noticed how hungry I was.

"That sounds like a great idea! My place or yours?" Benedict asked smiling.

"Yours maybe? I don't know, mine seems a bit... small, don't you think?" I said looking up at Benedict.

"No no, I like your flat. It's nice and simple. But if you want to do it at mine, I have no problem. Anything for you." Benedict said, kissing me on the cheek. "I'll call Martin later and tell her the plan."

"Is it possible to have a more perfect boyfriend?" I asked, and Benedict smiled a beautiful smile. "Have I told you that you have a beautiful smile?"

"Yes, and so do you. So, do you want to watch another movie?" Benedict asked, putting his food down on the table, taking my computer.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" I asked, putting my food on the table as well.

"I was thinking a scary movie. Is that okay?" Benedict asked sweetly. I nodded. "How about... the new Paranormal Activity?"

"Sure. I was meaning to watch it, but I'm sure it's going to be as lame as the others." I said. "Can we watch on my bed?"

"I was going to ask the same thing. Come." Benedict said as he loaded up the movie on Netflix and brought the computer to my bed. I started to get up, but Benedict surprised me when he picked me up and put me in my bed before he came in, too. "Do you mind if I borrow some sweatpants? These jeans are killing me."

"No sweatpants, just take them off and get in here." I said, patting the bed for him to climb onto it next to me. He smiled again as he took of his pants and jacket and climbed in next to me. He put the computer on his legs as laid down and put his arm around me, bringing me closer.

We watched the movie, and it was a lot scarier than I expected. I would hide when I felt something scary was going to come on, and the end made me really scared, so I screamed. Benedict just laughed as we watched together in sweet serenity. As I was watching, I felt myself start to fall asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Benedict said, caressing my cheek.

"Mmmm, Hi." I said, smiling sleepily. Benedict smiled and kissed me. The kiss was sweet and soft, yet somewhat urgent. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I wanted to wake up before I leave. I just got a call, I have a last minute interview to get to." Benedict said. I just noticed he was ready to go.

"Aww." I said pouting. "Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, you stay sleeping. My driver is outside. Sorry, baby." Benedict said, always pouting.

"Okay. What time is it?" I asked as I got up to open the door for him.

"It's almost 7." Benedict said checking his watch.

"Okay. Have fun." I said as I walked to him to the door.

"I probably won't, I'll be too busy missing you." Benedict said giving me a toothy grin. I smiled back as he gave me a soft kiss. I didn't want him to leave. He deepened the kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me onto the door, as his tongue explored my mouth, and I his. When Benedict broke the kiss, I was panting, still wanting more. "To be continued?"

"Sure. You better get going." I said, with my arms still around his neck. I looked deep into his eyes, a beautiful combination of green and blue. I watched his pupils dilate and his eyes darken with want.

"Fuck the interview." Benedict said as he picked up and started to kiss me, the kiss brimming with want and lust. He pushed me onto the wall and kissed me like it was the last. He undressed me and I undressed him. I managed to get his trousers off, and he put on a condom, as he positioned himself. His thrust took my surprise, making me scream. We moved again to the kitchen, where he kept thrusting into me. I've never felt anything this good. I've only dreamed of having beautiful rough sex with this man, and now my dream has came true. I tried to hold on to the kitchen counter, only to make the cups and plates we ate from fall onto the floor. We moved again to the living area, where I pushed everything onto the floor as he laid me down on the coffee table. I held onto my life as I moaned loudly with pleasure, unable to catch my breath. I looked up at Benedict, and he was panting as he switched paces and went even faster, making me moan even louder. In and out, in and out over and over again. Benedict was moaning louder than I was.

"Oh yes, oh I love you so much, Salma." Benedict said, picking me up again, leaving him standing as he accelerated his movement. I started to feel my inside quicken, as I kissed Benedict, meeting my tongue with his. "Come for me, baby." And his words were my last as my orgasm ripped through me, making me scream and yelling incoherently. Benedict pushed into me one last time as he met his orgasm after mine. We both fell on the floor, desperately trying to catch our breath again.

"That was fun." I said once I managed to catch my breath again.

"Yes, it was. We did quite some damage to your flat." Benedict said laughing.

"Lily is going to be in one hell of a surprise when she sees this." I said laughing, too. I was on top on him, so I got up and laid down next to him, pulling him out. "Just fucked hair suits you."

"As do you." Benedict said, still glowing from the after maths of his orgasm. "We do this again, sometime."

"Do you see that knife on the floor over there?" I asked. Benedict nodded, looking confused. "If I ever say no to this, just use it to kill me." I said laughing.

"I'll keep that in mind..." Benedict smirked. "Come on, I'll make you some tea." He got up and put on his drawers, as he walked to the kitchen, filling the kettle and putting it on the stove. I managed to pick myself up off the floor, and I picked up his orange sweater lying on the floor and put it on. I walked over to the cupboard so I could grab some biscuits, and I cupped Benedict's right butt check, causing him to jump, and start laughing. "Do that again, and you'll see what will happen."

"You don't scare me." I said, not turning around to face him, as I secretly laughed at my own joke. I could feel his eyes digging into my back.

"Is that so?" Benedict said as he walked behind me, pulling my hair into his fists, making my head fall back onto his shoulder.

"Mmm. I'll have you on this kitchen counter begging for mercy... twice." I said, glowing in my Irene Adler reference. I could feel Benedict's smile on my neck as he left soft kisses trailing down.

"I'm looking forward to it... more than you think." Benedict said as he bit the skin on my collarbones, making me moan. We were interuppted by the sound of the door knocking. Benedict let go of my hair, and I went to answer the door.

When I opened the door, despite everything that happened, I got the surprise of a lifetime.

It was Olivia.


	9. Chapter 9

"Olivia?" I asked, confused. I heard Benedict turn around on his heel, trying to be discreet. He obviously doesn't want her to know he's here. But why?

"Hello dear. I don't believe we've met. I'm Olivia Poulet, your boyfriend's ex." Olivia said being a bit too nonchalant.

"Yeah I know who are you. What are you doing here?" I asked, trying my best at keeping my cool. I was scared. How did she know where I lived? Why is she here? All these questions are running through my mind, increasing my level of confusion.

"I came to see you. We need to have a little chat." Olivia said looking behind me to see if anyone was with me. Luckily she adding see Benedict. "Are you alone?"

"Yes." I said, making a hand gesture behind the door, telling him to hide. "Come in. I apologize for being so underdressed." I said inviting her in with a straight face. Olivia walked in with a sly smile on her face, one of which made me even more scared. "Take a seat, make yourself at home. Sorry for the mess. Benedict was here, and well, things got a bit steamy, if you catch my drift." I said with an innocent smile on my face. She knew exactly what I meant.

"No problem. I can see you are happy with Benedict. Is the story of you being a fan true?" Olivia asked taking her seat on my couch.

"400% of it. This all still comes as a surprise to me. He makes me so happy." I said smiling as I walked to the kitchen. The kettle started singing, so it gave me some time to talk to Benedict. I bent down, under the kitchen table to find Benedict crouched under, listening attentively.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He asked looking worried.

"Yeah, everything is fine. She's scary, though." I said, getting up to check on her. "She's sitting on the couch. How does she know where I live?"

"She has her people. Go talk to her. Don't be scared, I'm going to be right here listening." Benedict whispered to me giving me a kiss on the cheek, as he gestured me to turn off the kettle. I walked over to Olivia.

"Tea?" I asked.

"Sure. No milk, no sugar please." Olivia said as she looked through her phone, not even looking up at me. _I can tell she likes her tea as bitter as her soul_. I walked over to the kitchen again and I prepared her cuppa, alongside with one for me. Hmm... Maybe Benedict wants some.

"Ben, would you like some tea?" I whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible, but loud enough for him to hear me.

"Yes please. Black, 2 sugars." he whispered. I started to prepare his cup, and I handed it to him under the table.

"Are you okay under there?" I asked. He did seem a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't keep her waiting." Benedict warned me. I picked up my cup and Olivia's cup and I walked back to the living area. Olivia was still on her phone.

"Here you go." I said nicely.

"Thank you dear. Did you see this?" Olivia said showing me the article of her and Benedict kissing on her phone.

"Yeah I did. Wow. Paparazzi these days. They do anything to get some kind of story." I said.

"That's true. Did you talk to him about this? I'm sure you're not okay with it." Olivia said innocently. I know what she's doing.

"I am. Because I was there. He didn't kiss you. The camera is in an angle that only looks like it." I said innocently. She knows I know what shes doing.

"Really? I didn't see you." Olivia said, looking a bit nervous.

"Yes I was. I was with Martin and Amanda, I'm not sure you know them." I said slyly.

"Of course I know them. I met them before you. I've known them longer." Olivia said. Oh, she's upset now.

"Whatever floats your boat,  _dear_." I said, purposely mocking her. "Now, why are you  _really_ here?"

"Well, I'm sure Benedict told you what happened between us. I'm just here to tell you not to get your hopes up. I'm getting him back. I know he still loves me. Everyone does. I'm back, bitch." Olivia said with a sly smile on her face.

"HA! Good luck with that. He moved on, babe. You're just that gold digger that broke his heart, and ran away when he needed you most. Sorry to take your place but, I'm here to stay." I said sitting down on the couch across from her. I liked sassy Salma.

"I understand I made some mistakes. But I want to fix them. I just came by to warn you." Olivia said standing up.

"Thanks for the warning, but I'm not too worried."

"You should be. He's going to kick you on the curb when I'm done with him."

"Wow, I'm so scared." I said sarcastically. I took a sip of my tea. "What makes you think he wants you back?"

"I can feel it. Then again, I have been with him for 11 years. I am the one that deflowered him." Olivia said laughing. "Oops! I don't think I should have told you that."

"Sorry to burst your bubble honey, but I already knew, and I know a lot more than you think I do, about you and him. Hello? Professional fan girl here!" I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"That's funny, because no one knows that." Olivia said nervously.

"Yeah well, I do. I know EVERYTHING. I'm everywhere. Its the benefits of being a crazed fan girl. But not only am I a crazed fan girl, I'm a crazed fan girl who's replaced you. Now get the fuck out of my flat." I said, taking the cup of tea out of her hand, as I pushed her towards the door. She stopped and turned around to look around to look at me.

"You're going to regret this." she said.

"Wow I'm so scared. Get out of my face." I said as I opened the door and pushed her out, slamming in it her face. I opened the door again because I had something to say. "By the way, I fucked Benedict senseless right before you got here, so don't get your hopes up. I'm not easy to lose. Just thought you needed to know." I said as I slammed the door in her face again. I was furious, more even. She had the nerve to come to my flat, and tell me she's going to try to take my boyfriend? I don't think so.

"Woah! What was that?" Benedict said coming out from under the table.

"She got me mad! No one takes my boyfriend." I said as I started to clean the house.

"I like feeling protected." Benedict said walking over and hugging me from behind. "This is one of the reasons why I love you. A crazed fan girl you say?"

"Oh yeah. I'm real crazy. But did she really "deflower" you?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Yes, she did." Benedict said, looking quite embarrassed.

"Hey! You don't have to be embarrassed! I've always wondered who the lucky girl was." I said caressing his cheek.

"Is that so?" Benedict asked with a half smile on his face.

"Mhmm." I said giggling as I kiss him softly, then turned around to finish cleaning. "Aren't you going to get in trouble for missing that interview?"

"Who cares? I've had a lot more fun here than I would have had there. I should call my manager." Benedict said looking for his phone.

"You should, and I should clean up this mess before Lily gets here. She'll have a fit when she sees this. She's a lot like Mycroft, OCD and she doesn't even notice." I said picking up everything from off the floor.

"I noticed. It's funny, isn't it?" Benedict said once he found his phone.

"Yeah, but she is a really good person. I don't know what I'd do without her." I said as I walked back to the kitchen and threw everything in the garbage. "The best friend I've ever had."

"That's sweet." Benedict said before he started talking on the phone. I finished cleaning and I jumped onto the couch, marveling on past events. Everything is happening so quickly. I don't know if I can keep up. I don't know what happened back there with Olivia, and I don't think I'm ready for anything else. Maybe I should talk to Benedict. No, there's no need. I like everything that's happening. I've always dreamed for my life to be a bit interesting, and now it is. Don't ruin it for yourself, Salma.

"Anyway, I should go. I'm in a lot of trouble." Benedict said as he strut his way to his trousers, putting his clothes on.

"Ooo, I like bad boys." I said handing him his shirt.

"Hmm, I'm sure you do." He said putting his shirt on. "Can I have my sweater back?"

"No. If you want it, you're just going to have to peel it off me." I said sitting up, watching his eyes darken with lust as he walked slowly over to me. He laid me down onto the couch, playing at the hem of the sweater, riding it up slowly as he caressed my naked body on the way up. He kissed me softly, leaving sweet, delicious little kisses down my neck, causing me to moan in delight. His hands arrived at my breasts, slowly kneading at my hard nipples. I put my arms up, making it easier for him to take off the sweater as I moaned with pleasure. He slid his tongue on the skin of my collarbones, causing a sweet chill go down my back. Once the sweater came off, he stopped the sweet pleasure, leaving me longing for him.

"Sorry, baby. As much as I want to stay, I really have to go." Benedict said leaving a soft, lingering kiss on my lips.

"Stay." I said in protest.

"I really can't. I'll text you." He said putting on his shoes. I walked up to the door, knowing I'm still completely naked, as I opened the door for him. "I know what you're doing, and it's working, but I really, really do have to go."

"Hmm, you're smart. It's okay. I have some things I need to do here anyway." I said walking up to him, putting my arms around his neck, giving him a kiss.

"I love you." Benedict said when I broke the kiss.

"I love you." I responded. I took my arms away and he walked downstairs, and out the door to the apartment. I closed the door and I walked into my room. I put on an over-sized shirt. I was completely spent. It was 9 PM, and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I went under my covers, and I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning, I was awoken by Lily, as she came into my room, bringing me a cup of tea.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Lily said handing me the cup.

"Hey. Where were you last night?" I asked after I took a sip of tea.

"I slept over Tom's house. We had lots of fun, if you know what I mean." Lily said winking.

"Well, you aren't the only the one who had an eventful night." I said sitting upright on my bed. Lily took a seat next to me.

"I'm sure you did. How did it go with Benedict?" Lily asked. I could tell she was genuinely worried about me.

"It was okay. He explained himself. The picture was taken from a weird angle, so that's what it looked like." I said.

"Oh that's good. I didn't want to have to start hating him. What else happened?" Lily asked smiling.

"We have some really good sex,  _everywhere_. We had Chinese, Olivia came over, Benedict hid under a table, and he left." I said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Lily said with excitement in her voice. "Olivia came over? How does she know where you live?"

"I have no idea." I said after taking another sip of tea. It's very soothing.

"And Benedict hid under a table?" Lily said looking confused.

"Yep. He was listening to our conversation. He didn't want her to know he was there." I said.

"What did you guys talk about?" She asked, looking very interested.

"Well, she came by to tell me that she wanted to take Benedict back, and I cursed her out and slammed the door in her face. Twice." I said, with a hint of a smile on my face.

"Woah. Tell me what you said." Lily said with a toothy grin. She was really interested.

"Well, she told me she wanted him back, and that she would do anything for him, and I told her to stop trying because it's not going to happen. She said that I should watch my back, and I told her to watch hers, because I am a crazed fan girl who took her boyfriend and I kicked her out. I slammed the door the first time, and then I opened it again to let her know I fucked Benedict before she got here. You should have seen the look on her face!" I said proudly. Lily's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Well then, Ms. Avery. Remind me not to mess with you. I'm sure she was pissed. How's the sex with Benedict?" Lily said, trying to pull details out of me.

"Ooooh, it's magical. He really knows his way around a woman's body." I said with assurance. Remembering the sweet, delicious feeling of sex with Benedict made me giggle.

"Look at you! You're blushing! You're really head over heels for him, girl!" Lily said hugging me.

"What about you? How's your boy toy down there?" I said laughing.

"OH DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED! He's great, he's more than great, I have never had anyone better than Tom Hiddleston. I've written fan fiction about having sex with him, and trust me, it's better than what goes on in my fanfic." Lily said laying down on my bed. "That man,  **really**  knows how to move."

"I'm glad to here that. What time is it?" I asked putting my cup on the bedside table while I got up off my bed and walked to the bathroom.

"It's 8:30. You want me to make me some breakfast?" Lily asked from across the room.

"Yes please! I'm going to shower, and I'll be out to help." I responded as I started to undress myself. I turned on the water, and i stepped into the shower, letting the hot water cascade on me, immediately relaxing me. I quickly washed my hair, and shaved my legs and underarms, and I walked out, put on some jeans and a doctor who t-shirt, and I walked out of my room, and into the kitchen. Lily was by the stove cooking some bacon. I got ready on the eggs, and I started to make an omelet for the both of us. I was just about to start cooking the eggs when the doorbell rang. When I opened the door, there was a tall, muscular man. He looked kind of scary.

"Are you Salma Avery?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am. How can I help you?" I responded nicely.

"Hello, my name is John Williams. I'm Mr. Cumberbatch's bodyguard. He sent me here with a package for you." The man said handing me a long box with floral wrapping paper.

"Oh! Erm, thank you. Would you like to come in for some breakfast?" I asked nicely as I took the box from the man's hand.

"Oh, no, thank you. I must get back to work, ma'am." The man said.

"Okay then. Thank you very much for coming." I said smiling to Benedict's bodyguard.

"My pleasure, Ms. Avery. Have a good day." He said nodding his head goodbye.

"Same to you Mr. Williams." I said as I closed the door. Benedict sent me a package. What could it be?

"Who was that?" Lily asked from the kitchen.

"Ben's bodyguard, he came to give me a package Benedict sent me." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Open it then!" Lily said with excitement in her voice. She seemed to be more excited than I was about this mysterious package. I unwrapped the box, and I opened it to find a dozen white roses with a gold necklace wrapped around it. There's a card. I took out the card and opened it. It was written in beautiful calligraphy. I read it aloud.

**Dear Salma,**  
This is a present from being there for me through my hard times.  
I know we haven't known each other long, but you make me a happy man.  
The stone on this necklace is a sapphire, a beautiful, and rare stone.  
This necklace is perfect for a beautiful woman, you deserve it more than anyone.  
I love you.  
Ben xx

I picked up the flowers, and took the necklace off of them with care. The necklace was beautiful. The stone on the charm was a beautiful deep blue encased in gold.

"Wow." Lily said with a gaping mouth as she examined the necklace. "This is a beautiful necklace. You are one lucky girl."

"It is." I said, mesmerized by the beauty of it. I quickly snapped to my senses. "I can't accept this. It's too expensive. You know how he is with money, Lily."

Lily pouted and turned back to the bacon. I heard my phone ring under all the sizzling and I went into my room to see who it is. It's Benedict.

"Hi." I said when I answered.

"Good morning. Did you get the package?" Benedict asked anxiously.

"I did. The necklace is beautiful, but I can't accept it. I know how you are with money, and I want you to know that you don't have to spend money on me." I said as I sat on my bed.

"Yes you can. It's a present. It is true that I am strict with money, but once in a while I can treat myself and other people to some things. Especially with the fact that this year is going really well for me, I do have money on the side to spend, and I wanted to spend it on you. Because you deserve it. Please accept it." Benedict said over the phone.

I sighed. "Fine. Thank you, Benedict. It is absolutely gorgeous."

"Just like you, my dear. I picked a sapphire because it is your birthstone. Come over for lunch?" Benedict asked sweetly.

"That's interesting, because Sapphire is also my favorite stone. I'd love to. What time?" I asked nicely.

"Does 1 o'clock sound good?"

"Yes. Thank you again. I love you, Benedict." I said.

"And I you. You are welcome, baby. See you at one." Benedict said before I hung up.

I went back into the kitchen and I put on the necklace.

"How does it look?" I asked Lily.

"You look beautiful. Who was at the phone?" Lily asked smiling. I put the omelet in the pan, and I let it cook.

"Who do you think? He was making sure the present got here." I said sitting on the kitchen counter.

"That's nice of him." Lily said as she put the bacon on a plate. We ate breakfast in silence, and we put on the TV to watch Doctor Who. Lily was flipping through channels when we noticed Sherlock was on ITV. Ironic, isn't it? Lily and I watched The Name of The Doctor together, and we were both in tears by the end. I got on my computer, and I decided to go on Tumblr for a bit. My dashboard is filled with the beauty that makes Benedict Cumberbatch, and with thing of Doctor Who, Game of Thrones, Merlin, and more fandom posts. I scrolled through my dash when I noticed a picture of something Ben said.

**Pull the hair on my head the wrong way, I would be on my knees** **begging** **for mercy. I have very sensitive follicles.**

The quote made me laugh, and I decided to send the picture in a text. The text read;

**Hmm... interesting. I'll keep this in mind.**

I attached the picture and pressed send. I continued scrolling through Tumblr, and I watched a couple YouTube videos to pass the time. When I checked the clock, it was 12:30, and Lily fell asleep on the couch. I got up to start getting ready. I walked to my room, and to my closet. I picked out a beige collared shirt with a pair of blue high waisted shorts, alongside with the necklace Benedict gave me, and some high top converse. I brushed through my hair, and I put it in a braid, and I put on some makeup, but not too much. I walked back to the living area to wake up Lily to let her know I was leaving.

"Hey, Lily? I'm going to have lunch with Benedict, okay?" I said as I gently shook her awake.

"Okay. Tom is going to come over later anyway, have fun." Lily said smiling as she fell asleep again. I grabbed my bag and keys and I walked out the door. When I arrived outside, I walked to my car. When I arrived at my car, I called Benedict.

"Hi." Benedict said when he answered the phone.

"Hi, Benedict. I'm going to be a bit late for lunch today." I said over the phone.

"Why? What's wrong?" Benedict asked with concern in his voice.

"Someone trashed my car."


	10. Chapter 10

"What? Trashed your car?" Benedict asked, filled with confusion.

"Yeah. My car? It's completely broken. Windows smashed, slashed tires, the lot." I said examining the car in front of me.

"Oh my god. She's at it again. Okay, Williams is coming to get you. Get back inside your flat. He has your number, he'll call you when he's here." Benedict said before he hung up the phone. I ran back into the flat, and I waited by the door for Williams' call.

I was scared. Would Olivia really go to this level? My mind was a blur, filled with confusion. I need answers, and I'm not going to get them if I stay here. But it's my safety, or my curiosity. I think I'm going to go safety. I sat on the stairs as I waited. I didn't have to wait longer before someone called me. It is Williams, and he is outside. I quickly walked to the car, trying to be aware of the people around me at the same time. Once I got in, I immediately felt safe.

"Are you okay, Ms. Avery?" Williams asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. A bit shaken, but I'll survive. And please, call me Salma." I said putting on my seat belt, smiling to Williams. We quickly drove to Benedict's flat. When we arrived, Benedict was anxiously waiting by the door for me. Once I got out the car, he ran over to me and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" Benedict asked searching me all over to see if I was hurt.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a bit scared, that's all. What's going on?" I asked as we both walked inside.

"I don't know. We think Olivia is the one who did this, but we don't have enough proof to press charges. I'm sorry about your car. I'll get you a new one I promise. This is all my fault." Benedict said walking over to the bar near the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of scotch. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, please." I said walking over to him. I needed something to ease the tension in my body. "Benedict, this is not your fault. It's mine. I am the one that pissed her off, not you. And I can buy myself a new car. I don't want you spending your money on me." I said as I took a sip.

"No, I want to. It's the least I could do." Benedict said taking my hand in his.

"Please, Benedict. No more spending money on me. I'm not here for your money. I'm here for you." I said gently. Benedict kissed me softly.

"Salma, just let me. I have a lot of money, and I want to spend it on someone who deserves it." Benedict said. I don't know what to say. I don't want him to spend all his money on me. I just want him. Not his money. He could be the poorest man alive, and I wouldn't love him any less than I do now. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But nothing too expensive! You really don't have to do this, Benedict." I said slumping my shoulders.

"Fine. And I want to." Benedict said hugging me.

"So what happened? Do you really think it would be Olivia?" I asked once Benedict broke the hug.

"we don't know yet, but we're working on it." Benedict replied.

"Anyway, did you get my text earlier?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I did. Sorry I didn't reply, I wanted to address that in person. I was with a group of people, and I still haven't changed my ringtone." Benedict said laughing. "you should be seen their faces! I am one lucky man, aren't I?"

"No, I'm a lucky woman. Imagine all the people that wish to be in my place." I said, ignoring the image of when that used to be me.

"Is that so?" Benedict said, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh yeah! Who wouldn't want to do all the things I did with you, Mr. Sex Symbol?" I said, cupping his bum, causing his blue/green eyes to darken.

"Good point, Ms. Avery." Benedict said, putting his hands around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

"I don't know. I don't really see what you makes you so much of a sex symbol." I said, with a sly smile on my face.

"Do you want me to show you?" Benedict said, bringing me even closer to him, close enough to feel his erection against my thigh.

"Do you really think I'd say no to that?" I said, dragging my fingers over the tightened part of his jeans.

"I didn't think you would." Benedict said picking me up, bringing me to his room. I giggled as he carried me and stood me by the bed. I pushed him onto the bed and I closed the door behind me. I started to climb slowly onto him, watching him watch him. I stopped once we were eye to eye, staring deeply into the galaxy of his eyes.

"Hmmm... What am I to do with you?" I said sitting on top of his throbbing bulge. He let out a hiss, and rolled his head back. I moved around on him, listening to his subtle moans of pleasure. "You like that?" I said rolling my hips up and down again. He hissed again as my hands traveled down to his belt buckle. My fingers played with the belt buckle before I took it off completely. I got up off the bed, and I slid off his trousers and boxer shorts both at once. I gasped when I saw the big length before me, making him laugh.

"You like?" He asked looking up at me. I nodded, then I grabbed his cock in my hands, and squeezed a little, causing him to roll his head back again, closing his eyes. While his eyes were still closed, I put his penis in my mouth. He moaned in surprise, as my lips closed against him. I swirled my tongue against the head, causing Benedict to moan. I kept at it, licking the precum from it. It was salty. I liked it. I brought him farther into my mouth, going as far as I could, tongue still swirling, before coming back up again. I kept at this rhythm, marveling at the moans that came from Benedict. I tried to go down a little bit farther, ignoring my gag reflex.

"Ah..." was the only thing that could come out of Benedict's mouth before he hissed, as he was swallowed by pleasure. I kept going up and down, sucking and swirling. "Salma, I'm going to cum." He said as his back arched up again. I ignored his warning, as I picked up speed. Benedict yelled out my name as he came in my mouth, as I felt salty, hot liquid in my mouth. I took my mouth off him, and I made him watch him swallow his cum. His jaw dropped as he watched in awe. He gabbed my hips and brought me to him, kissing me softly. "How did you learn to do that?"

"You can learn a lot from Fan Fiction, you know." I said matter of factly.

Benedict smiled before he rolled me over to where he was on top of me. He took off his shirt, before he kissed me. His kiss was deep and lovely. He took off my shirt and pants as he kissed my neck, nuzzling his way down to my breasts. He unclasped my bra and he started play with my nipples, hardening them. I moan escaped my mouth as I closed my eyes, letting myself take in every moment of pleasure. He suddenly stopped, and he walked out of the room.

I sat back up in surprise. Is he seriously going to leave me like this again? My surprise soon fled once he walked into the room, holding a glass of ice cubes. He put the glass on the bedside table and he picked up his shirt, and wrapped it around my eyes.

"Can you see anything?" Benedict asked as he tied the shirt tightly around my head. I shook my head as he laid me back down again. I heard him reach for the cup, and all of a sudden, I feel the cold sensation of the ice cube rolling around my nipples, causing me to moan loudly. Benedict chuckled as he continued his torture, leaving me writhing for more every time. He slid the ice cube from my neck, down to my navel, nipping after the ice. My moans of pleasure consumed the room, as he continued his way down. He picked up the ice cube, and let the cold drops of water fall onto me as the ice cube melted in his hands. I slightly arched my back in delight.

"Do you like that?" Benedict said, licking the drops of water on my skin after they fell. I nodded, and a moan escaped my mouth as he slowly trailed his way downward, until he reached my slit. I don't know what he did with the first ice cube, but I heard the glass clink as he picked up a new one, and made icy cold drops of water drop on my clit. I gasped in delight. I could hear, more than see Benedict's smile. I felt the ice cube rub against my clit, making me gasp loudly.

Benedict put the ice cube in my navel, and I heard him bend down. I fisted the covers when I felt Benedict's tongue slid against my cunt. Benedict laughed at my reaction, and did it again, as I moaned in response. The pleasure was unbearable.  _How does know how to do that?_ All of a sudden, Benedict starts to lick, and suck my clit slowly. I arched my back as I accepted his sugarcoated torture. My fingers found his hair, and they intertwined through his dark locks. I pulled a little and he moaned in response, quickening his movements against me. Benedict stuck one long finger inside me, causing me to pull his hair and moan with delight. I untied my fingers from his hair and I held onto the bed.  _  
_

"You're always ready for me, my dear. You're so deliciously wet." Benedict said as he moved his finger in and out of me, all while still teasing my clit. The amount of pleasure was through the roof as I felt my insides quicken. Benedict then put another finger in, moving at a quick pace, listening to me moan. I quickly found my release as I came loudly, allowing my orgasm to rip me into pieces before him. Benedict retired his fingers from inside me, and he put them in my mouth.

"Taste yourself, baby. Taste how delicious you are." He said putting his fingers in my mouth as I sucked my juices off of them. He took his fingers out of my mouth, and he untied the blindfold. My eyes fluttered opened, and I looked at him. The beautiful man, completely naked before me. The man away only dreamed of. I smiled as he kissed me softly. My fingers found Benedict's unruly hair again, as I brought him closer to me, deepening the kiss. I was able to find the strength to roll onto of him, as I watched him from below me, my fingers untying themselves from his hair again, as they caressed his naked stomach.

"I like being the dominant one." I said, quoting Benedict from when he appeared on Top Gear.

"You can dominate me all you want, ." Benedict said smiling up sat me before he kissed me again. He opened up the bedside drawer and he grabbed a condom, and slid it onto himself. He grabbed my hips and aligned it with his as he entered me slowly. I started to move up and down him, gradually picking up speed. Benedict and I moaned at the same time before he grabbed me and kissed me deeply, holding me close as I quickened my movements.

I moaned between his lips, as our tongues danced together in each other's mouths. Benedict sat up, not taking his lips off my from mine and he held me tight as I moved even faster on top of him. He broke the kiss and started suck on a small part of my neck, leaving a purplish mark. I did the same to him, but I chose an area a bit more visible. He trailed kisses around my neck, moaning in between each kiss.

I started to feel my insides quicken, so I sped up my movements. Benedict thrusted twice more into me before he found his release and he yelled out my name as he came. My name coming from his lips was a parting when I too found my release, and I yelled out a garbled version of Benedict's name before I fell onto him, trying to catch my breath.

"That was fun." Benedict said once he caught his breath. I nodded, and I nuzzled his neck, kissing the hickey I left on his neck.

"Now everyone knows you're mine. Even Olivia." I said smiling as I propped myself onto my elbows, stating deeply into Benedict's eyes.

"And so are you. Don't you think for one second I'm going to let anything happen to you, or let someone take you from me." Benedict said, giving me a soft kiss. "Do you still want lunch?"

'Yeah. All this fun is making me hungry." I said, sliding off of Benedict and getting up to go to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, and I stared at the purple mark embedded on my skin. I thought it was pretty. I liked belonging to someone, especially that someone being Benedict Cumberbatch. I walked into the bathroom, and hugged me from behind. He looked at the identical mark I felt on his neck, and laughed.

"This should give the press a field day." Benedict said, examining the hickey.

"I can just picture everyone on Tumblr. Everyone is going to go crazy." I said laughing. Benedict laughed again, before he gave me a soft little kiss on the cheek.

"I like you naked like this, in my arms." Benedict said putting his head on my shoulder as we stared at each other through the mirror.

"I like being naked in your arms." I said smiling. Benedict kissed me on the cheek again, before letting go as we walked back into the room to put his clothes on. I stared at my reflection for a bit longer, before I did the same. Once we finished putting our clothes and shoes on, we walked back into the living room.

"So what are you in the mood to eat?" Benedict asked as he sat down on the long white couch, bringing me down to sit on his lap.

"I don't know. Today is a beautiful day, and I know a really nice outdoorsy restaurant near by, we can just walk, if you want." I suggested, looking down at Benedict.

"That, it is. I'm fine with that, let's go." Benedict said standing up, taking my hand, and walked out the door.

The walk was nice. My fingers were entwined with as his as we walked up the road. A couple people stopped to say hi, and we were fine with it. Many of them said I was a lucky woman, and Benedict kept saying he was the lucky one, making me blush each time. It's incredible how much has changed over the course of 2 weeks. Everything went by so quickly. It's all a dream I never want to wake up from. Despite what happened with my car, Benedict helped me forget my problems, which is one of the things of which I love him dearly. We continued our walk to the restaurant, where I found the owner, Lorenzo, who is a good friend of my father when he was here.

"Salma, my dear! Look at you! You look beautiful! You haven't changed one bit since I last saw you. Would you like a table for two?" Lorenzo asked, giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, please. Lorenzo, this is my boyfriend, Benedict Cumberbatch. I'm sure you know him." I said.

"Ahhh! Yes! Mr. Cumberbatch, it is a pleasure to have you in my restaurant." Lorenzo said shaking Benedict's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Benedict said politely.

"Come, I will show you to your table." Lorenzo said, ushering us to a discreet table on a balcony upstairs. "Is this table good?"

"It's perfect. Thank you." I replied smiling. Lorenzo left to bring us menus while Benedict pulled the chair up for me, letting me sit. The table was small and discreet, and it had a candle and a vase of red roses as a centerpiece. It was a beautiful day, and I got to spend it with a beautiful man, what more could I ask for?

Lorenzo came with our menus and an expensive bottle of wine, telling us it was free for us. We quickly decided our food choices, and Lorenzo felt, leaving us alone.

"So tell me, what did you study in Uni?" Benedict asked putting a hand on his chin.

"Ironically, therapy." I said smiling.

"Really?" Benedict said taken aback.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be a therapist. I find the job fascinating. It teaches you a lot on how people are, and what makes them tick." I said thinking about the work I did.

"Interesting, no wonder you did so well with Olivia. Have you found a place to start working yet?" Benedict asked cocking his head to the side.

"Unfortunately, no. I am looking around for a place to use as an office, but no luck so far." I said looking down at my hands.

"You could use my place. I have 2 extra rooms that you can use, if you'd like." Benedict said smiling. My eyes immediately darted to his.

"Oh no, no no no no." I said shaking my head. Benedict laughed at my surprise.

"Why not?" He said laughing.

"Because, no. I want to have a place of my own. You've too much for me already, it wouldn't be fair." I said giving him an angry look. "Plus, don't you think it would be a little weird? Coming into an office to find Benedict Cumberbatch when they want to talk about their problems?"

"You can let me know when you have an appointment, plus the rooms are on the other side of the flat, so they won't see me." Benedict said taking my hand in his. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Nothing is going to be too much." I smiled a small smile.

"Please, Benedict. It's very kind of you, but I really want to do this on my own." I said, putting my free hand on top of his.

"Fine, let's make a deal. If you don't find an office say... the next 2 weeks, then you at least have to consider my offer. Deal?" Benedict said biting his bottom lip.

"Fine." I sighed. 2 weeks should be a good amount of time. Benedict smiled as he caressed my cheek.

"I love you." Benedict said smiling.

"I love you." I replied, kissing his hand. Lorenzo came with our entrées. A Caesar salad, for me, and tomato soup for Benedict. We ate in silence, before Benedict excused himself to go to the loo. I decided to use the moment to check my phone. I had multiple notifications for twitter, so I went to check them. All of my mentions contained stories of Olivia. I sent a twitter out to clear the air, telling everyone not to worry about the kiss between Ben and Olivia, that it was a fake. Everyone immediately sent tweets of relief. I smiled at the response, as I heard Benedict strut his way back to the table.

"What did I miss?" Benedict asked, watching me smile at my phone.

"Twitter, the picture got out, and I had to send a reassurance tweet. We even have a ship name." I said looking up at him.

"Oh really? What is it?" Benedict asked smiling.

"Averbatch." I said laughing. I never thought anyone would ship me with Benedict? It was fascinating.

"Oooh, I like that." Benedict said smiling. His phone started to ring, and he excused himself to answer it. Lorenzo came over again and put our main courses on the table. Pasta with a white sauce and Salmon for me, and Chicken Carbonara for Benedict. I ate as I continued scrolling through twitter, answering some questions, and then I decided to go on Tumblr. I logged on, and the first thing I see on my dashboard is the picture of Benedict and I meeting with fans. People were saying the nicest things about us, and I remembered when that used to be me. The memories of my fangirl past made me frown, as I thought about the crazy things I used to do. It was nice seeing everyone being so accepting of us, but I just noticed all the things I left unprocessed in my mind. Everything was so confusing, and the only thing that was in my mind was "Why me?"

"I have some good news." Benedict said interrupting my thoughts. "I just got a call from Mark Gatiss, and he said he would like to meet you. I don't know why, but he scheduled a meeting for the both of us tonight."

"I guess that is pretty good news. I never thought one day he would want to meet  _me,_  out of all people." I said with a half smile on my face.

"Yeah, apparently he's thinking about giving you a part in Sherlock." Benedict said, waiting for my reaction. My eyes darted up to his again.  _Me? In Sherlock?_  I couldn't believe it. I was completely speechless.

"What?" was the only thing I could bring out of my mouth. I was in complete shock. I have dreamed to be an actress, let alone play a part in Sherlock! My mouth dropped on.

"You, Salma Avery, might be playing a part in Sherlock." Benedict said slowly, watching my reaction.

"Oh my goodness. All of my dreams, they're all coming true." I whispered to myself. "But... but how? Why me?"

"He said he has a new character that he wants to introduce into the show, and he thinks you have the correct image for the character." Benedict said smiling.

"Wow. This is great! I- I can't believe this!" I said putting my hand over my mouth, trying to process the surprise in my mind. "When are we going to see him?"

"He said he'll text me the details. Congratulations, I know this was always a dream of yours." Benedict said kissing me softly over the table. We ate our lunch as we spoke about different things, mostly small talk. Lorenzo came back to clear the plates soon after.

"May I have the check please?" I asked kindly.

"No you may not. Lunch is free for you both." Lorenzo said kindly. Thats nice of him, but if I felt without paying at least something, i'd feel bad.

"No way." i took out £100 from my purse, before I felt Benedict's hand on mine, stopping me.

"It's okay, I'll pay." Benedict said. NOT HIM TOO!

"No. Lorzeno, take this." I said handing him the money.

"No, no please. I don't want your money. The food is free, after all your father did for me, it's the least I could do." Lorzeno said smiling. I took his hand and I put the money and I put the money in his hand.

"Fine. If the food is free, than take this as a gift for your hospitality, and you know very well I won't take no for an answer." I said bringing his hand into his pocket. Lorenzo smiled as he thanked me for my gift, and Benedict and I walked back to Benedict's flat. We stopped by a corner shop.

"Would you like some ice cream?" Benedict asked.

"Sure." I replied. Ice cream is the cure to everything.

"Here, go upstairs, I'll meet you there in a sec." He said walking inside. I walked to the flat, opening the door with my keys, to find no one home. I walked into my room, and I started to undress, putting something more comfortable before I heard someone laughing behind me.

"Did you really think I was joking?" The voice said. I slowly turned around, only to find Olivia standing before me, holding a gun at me.

"Olivia, what are you doing?" I said carefully, not trying to provoke her.

"I meant what I said. I'll do anything to get him back." She said. I was able to get a good look at her. Her eyes were red, with bags under them. It looks like she honestly slept in a year. She got skinnier, and her hair was messed up, not like her usual self.

"Olivia, listen to me. Put the gun down. I can help you. I'm a therapist. Talk to me." I said trying to calm her down.

"There's nothing you can do. He is mine. He'll always be mine." She whispered, not taking her eyes off mine. I heard Benedict start coming up the stairs so I turned around, and I looked at her through the mirror.

"Mine." Was the last thing I heard, before I watch myself get shot.


	11. Chapter 11

"Salma? Salma! Salma, oh my goodness..." Benedict said, falling onto the floor, carrying my body, leaning onto his.

"Benedict? What are you doing?" Lily said opening the door. She saw Benedict and I laying on the floor in a pool of blood, and her face fell white. "What's wro- SALMA!

"CALL AN AMBULANCE! Salma... Salma please, please STAY WITH ME!" Benedict yelled to Lily. Lily's shaking hands managed to find their way to her phone as she dialed 999 as quick as she could.

"Hello? Yes my friend has been shot!" Lily yelled into the phone with a broken voice.

"Salma... Salma... please. Please, don't leave me. You promised you'd never leave me... please... I love you so much, Salma... please don't die on me..." Benedict said, bringing me close. I felt a tear fall onto my cheek. Benedict was crying. I fought hard against the darkness for the strength to say something but the only thing that came out...

"Olivia..." I said, falling into the darkness again in defeat.

* * *

"Salma!" Someone yelled, waking me up. I was on the floor, in a white blurry hallway. I was confused and weak, as my vision kept blurring.

"Salma... Saaalmaaa." A sweet voice said. It came from behind me. I spun around, fighting my way to stand again.

"WAKE UP!" A deep distorted voice said startling me. I searched for the voice, ignoring my conscious telling me to run away.

"Who's there?" I exclaimed, my voice small. I heard the sound of heels clicking towards me. I slowly turned my back and, to my surprise, Irene Adler was walking towards me.

"Hello, darling." Irene said in her usual sensual voice. She was wearing nothing but Sherlock's trench coat and black pumps.

"Irene?" I said, my voice still small. I couldn't believe it. "Where am I?"

"You're in your mind palace. Didn't think you had one, didn't you?" Irene said with a smug smile plastered on her face. Mind palace? I always wished I'd have one, but I didn't know I actually did. I looked at her in disbelief, trying to understand everything that's going on. "Everyone has a mind palace, they just need to find it."

"What... how...?" I couldn't bring words out of my mouth. What is going on?

"You're dying, Salma. We are here to help you." Irene said, turning around as Sherlock Holmes walked towards me.

"Hello Salma, Irene." Sherlock said nodding to us both. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"This can't be real..." I said pacing the room.

"It's not. You're in a coma in the outside world, and you're slowly slipping away." Irene said, stopping me in my tracks.

"We're here for you to be, well short version, not dead." Sherlock said with a serious face.

"Fine." I said giving up. "What do I have to do?"

"You need to stop yourself from dying.  _Control the pain_." Sherlock's words echoed in my head. All of a sudden, the pain from the bullet hit me, making me scream.  _Control the pain._  The words echoed over and over as I tried to forget the pain, and control it. "That's it." Sherlock said helping me stand.

"Now, you watched yourself get shot, no?" Irene said walking over to me. All of a sudden, the image of the event played for us to see. "Did you hear the mirror break behind you?" I shook my head all the while still controlling the pain, as directed.

"That means the bullet is still inside you." John Watson said walking over to us. Suddenly, we were in the mortuary, just like in the Sherlock episode, with my naked body laid onto the metal table, as John examined the wound.

"Well, if you're in a coma, that means they successfully took out the bullet." Sherlock said, taking out his magnifier, examining the wound as well. "It hasn't gotten that deep, so you have a better chance at surviving."

"Good, so the final step is for you to wake yourself up." Irene said, holding me by my shoulders.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked in a ragged voice.

"I think I can help with that." A voice said behind me. Another person? I turned around to find Jim Moriarty behind me.

"Moriarty?" I asked.

"Not dead, remember?" He said walking towards me. "So, for once, you need my help. The first you need to do, is hit yourself."

"Hit myself?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. The pain will speed up your heart, keeping you alive, and can jolt you awake." Moriarty said. I took my hand off my wound, and I punched myself in it, screaming in pain. I felt my heart start to speed up. "Good job. Your body jumped, but it's not enough. Do it again." He said, as I hit myself again, harder this time. I felt my vision start to blur again, as my screams engulfed the room. Moriarty laughed. "This is fun, isn't it?" He said smiling.

"Not me, it isn't." I said panting. Moriarty's smile faded.

"Come on, dearie." A voice said. Irene, Sherlock, Moriarty and John disappeared from around us, leaving me alone in a white room. "Why don't you just die already? There is no use in bringing up back. Come on, you're almost there..." The voice said, coming closer to me. I backed up in fear, ignoring the pain in my lower stomach. "Come on... one little push, and off you pop."

"Why are you doing this?" I said when I recognized the voice. Immediately, Olivia appeared in the room.

"I told you already, Benedict is mine." Olivia said with a crazed smile on her face. "Come on, just die. Imagine what it would be like..." She circled me, my eyes following her every move. "Your sister will cry, mummy and daddy will cry. Lily will cry. Tom will cry. Benedict will cry buckets and buckets. I wouldn't leave him alone with me, pfff I tried to kill you, who knows what I'll do to him..."

"No!" I said backing up onto the wall. The gunshot would kept hurting more and more.

"Benedict Cumberbatch is definitely in danger, Salma..." Olivia said watching me attentively. Immediately, the pain in the lower stomach ceased. I felt stronger, like I could wake myself up again. I started to get up, and Olivia's expression was priceless.

"Oh, you're not getting better are you?" Olivia said looking worried. I still felt sore, so I yelled as I brought myself to my feet. I made my way to the door. "You're not going to leave me here, right?" I walked out the door, locking Olivia in. "SALMA!" was the last thing I heard before I made my way through the great hallway, finally reaching the end room, and opening the door. Next thing I knew, my eyes fluttered open, and I was in a hospital bed.

I made it out.

Benedict was sleeping in the couch beside me, his fingers entwined in mine.  _How long was I out?_ I asked myself as I started to sit up, ignoring the piercing pain in the my stomach. Benedict immediately woke up as he felt me move, tears swelling in his eyes when he sees me.

"Salma..." Benedict said in disbelief.

"Hi." I said with a small smile.

"I... I... how?" Benedict said as a tear fell onto his beautifully sculpted face.

"Short version, not dead." I said winking at him, making him smile. I wiped the tear from his face with my free hand.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Benedict said getting up calling the nurse. He smiled a toothy grin as he looked at me from the door, waiting for the nurse. "I'm glad you're okay, baby." Benedict said smiling.

The nurse walked in, and she stopped in her tracks when she saw I was alive.

"Salma... You're not dead." The nurse said with surprise.

"Looks like it." I said laughing, which shot deep pain into me, making me wince. Benedict's smile was wiped from his voice, filling with hurt and worry.

"This is a miracle!" The nurse walking over to me, checking the big machines next to me.

"Why would it be a miracle?" I said confused.

"Well, we didn't think you were going to make it. The bullet penetrated deep into the stomach, and it broke apart inside you, leaving fragments to pierce into your system. It punctured an important artery. You lost a lot of blood. We were lucky to have been able to close it up, and take out the bullet fragments. You were out for a month." The nurse said.  _ONE MONTH?_

"What? A full month?" I asked with my mouth gaping. I didn't think it would have been that long, probably 3 or 4 days! Not a whole month!

"Yeah, we were surprised by your recovery. It was slow, but it looks like you made it through. You're a very lucky woman. There was a very low chance of your survival." The nurse said lifting my white hospital dress to check on the wound. I had a big scar going across half of my stomach. "We had to perform surgery, since the bullet fragments traveled far apart."I ran my hand over the scar, but as soon as I touched it, it started to hurt real bad, making me wince again.

"Thank you so much for you and your team's work, Nurse Brown." Benedict said sitting on the chair beside me again.

"It's my job, Mr. Cumberbatch. No thanks needed." Nurse Brown said smiling. "Now Salma, you are going to have to be careful for the next couple of weeks. It is going to hurt, but the doctor prescribed some pain killers for you, so you can go on with your daily life. Would you like again?"

"I'm really hungry, and very thirsty." I said just noticing my hunger and thirst. "Could I please have something to eat?" I asked kindly.

"Of course you can. We have some pasta and tomato soup in the kitchen. Which would you like?" Nurse Brown asked as she walked to the door.

"Could I have both please?" I asked, feeling a bit embarrassed for how much I wanted to eat.

"Sure. I advise you only eat soft foods, such as bread, pasta, soup, ice cream, etc. for the time being because it will hurt a lot less as the food digests." Nurse Brown said with a worried smile. I nodded and she walked out the door, leaving Benedict and I alone.

"One whole month?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to wake up..." Benedict said looking down at his feet. I could see the tears well up in his eyes when he looked up at me. The pain and worry showed deep in his eyes, making me start to cry. "Hey, why are you crying?" Benedict walked over to me, taking my hand and putting it to his lips, leaving a lingering kiss.

"I was so scared... I was locked in my head. I don't understand... Sherlock, John, Irene, Moriarty... Olivia... they were all there, inside my head, telling me to wake up..." I said in between sobs. Benedict looked at me with concern. I was aware of the fact that I sounded crazy, but I didn't care. Nothing made sense. I tried so hard to wrap my finger around the situation but, I just couldn't.

"It's okay. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you..." Benedict said, leaning his forehead on the end of the hospital, my hand still in his. I heard his faint sobs and i felt his tears on my hand. I took my free hand and I pulled his chin up, kissing away his tears. I love this man so much I thought I was going to explode. I have never loved someone this much, someone so broken and fragile, but he hides it so gracefully under his breathtaking beauty, smiling the pain away. But to see him this way hurt more than anything did, because he's crying because of me.

"I love you  _so_  much, Benedict. More than I ever thought I could." I said letting the tears fall freely onto my cheek. Benedict smiled, and he kissed me. The kiss; sweet and soft, and filled with love.

"And I, you. There is no one I can ever love more than you, Salma." Benedict said after he broke the kiss. I smiled, feeling all warm inside. Nurse Brown walked in, interrupting us with my food. I was  _more_  than hungry. After all, it has been a month since I ate.

"Here you are. I'll be back soon to check on your recovery. You should be able to go home in about 2 days." Nurse Brown said, as she checked the big machines near my bed again.

"Thank you, Nurse Brown." I said smiling.

"Please, call me Jackie." The nurse said smiling as she left the room. I immediately start to eat, fully aware Benedict was watching me. I ate like there was no tomorrow, and to my surprise, the food was delicious. Benedict started to laugh discreetly, but not discreet enough as I looked at him with a smile on my mouth full of food.

"Do you want some?" I said with a full mouth. Benedict shook his head no, and I continued eating.

When I finished, I felt immediate relief. A full stomach helped me start to think straight, and I felt okay again.

"So, tell me what I missed this month." I said making myself confortable with a smile on my face.

"Nothing really, I had a couple interviews, all of them concerning you. The news of your injuring travelled pretty quickly, everyone's really worried about you. Amanda and Martin came to visit 3 times. Lara came, you sister, your father, Mark, Steven, a lot of people. I'm sure they're going to be happy you're okay." Benedict said. My smile sure faded when I heard "your sister and your father". I didn't want them to know, but then again, I can't control the media. Then I noticed something.

"Wait, did you say my father and sister came?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah. They phoned when they got the news, and they came as soon as they could." Benedict said taking out his phone.

"Shit. I didn't want them to find out..." I said looking down at my hands.

"Do you want to call them?" Benedict said handing me his phone. I had an unsure look on my face and he noticed. "Come on, they would want to know if you're okay or not, and the best person to tell them is you." Benedict said reassuringly. I took the phone and I dialed my sister's number.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hi, Suraya." I said. I could hear her gasp and it made me smile.

"Salma? Oh my god, you're okay!" Suraya said.

"Yeah. I woke up a couple hours ago. How are you guys doing?" I asked. Benedict took my hand and smiled.

"We're good! We got here last week, once we heard what happened. How are you feeling?" My sister asked.

"I'm doing okay, Benedict's here with me, which makes me feel even more better." I said looking at Benedict with a big smile. He kissed my hand and mouthed "I love you", and I did the same.

"That's good. By the way, when were you planning on telling me this?" My sister asked.

"Well..." I said laughing.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay. Could Dad and I come and see you?" My sister asked.

"Yeah yeah of course! It has been a year since I saw you guys, come please!" I said enthusiastically.

"Okay, we'll be there soon. Soon you later."

"Okay, bye." I said hanging up.

"So?" Benedict asked taking his phone back.

"They are coming to see us. Is that okay?" I asked Benedict. He gave me a oh-come-on look.

"Of course they can!" Benedict said getting up from his chair. He went into the bathroom and started to straighten himself up, making me laugh. He looked at me and smiled. "What's so funny? I like a good joke, you know." He said walking over to me, leaning in close.

"You." I said smiling as he kissed me softly.

"I really am happy you're okay." Benedict said smiling.

"So am I." I said. I sat up correctly, and I tried to fix my hair, with was unsuccessful since I didn't have a mirror. So I stopped and I ignored the fact that I probably looked like shit right now, and I thought of my family. Imagine what it would have been like for them to hear that I was shot by a psychotic ex. The look on their faces made me shiver. Benedict noticed my sadness and he took my hand again.

"Hey. Are you okay? Do you want me to call and tell them not to come if you're not feeling okay?" Benedict asked looking worried.

"No, no. It's okay, I'm fine. I promise. Just thinking, that's all." I said, trying to force a smile.

All of a sudden the door knocks, and my father and sister walk in. They both looked great, and the smile on their faces when they saw me made me feel warm.

"Salma!" Suraya said running to hug me. I winced when she hugged me, and she looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot." I gave her a reassuring smile and my dad walked over to me and he kissed my head.

"How are you doing habiba*?" My dad said.

"I'm okay." I said, and I felt Benedict stand up, letting go of my hand.

"Hi Benedict, how are you? I'm sure this is pretty hard for you." My dad said shaking his hand.

"I'm doing good. I'm glad your daughter is safe and in good health. That's all that matters." Benedict said smiling. "Hi Suraya. How's your art going?"

"It's doing great, thanks for asking. How are you holding up?" My sister asked giving Benedict a hug.

"Good, better than good." Benedict said looking at me.

"Did he tell you that he was here the whole time? He never left the hospital unless he needed to." My dad said smiling.

"No, he didn't." I said smiling to Benedict.

"Well he did. He made sure everything was well arranged if he did need to go somewhere." My dad said looking impressed.

"I must be a lucky woman, then." I said smiling. "How was your flight?"

"It was okay. What do you expect from a 7 hour flight?" My sister said laughing. I laughed in response, ignoring the pain in my pain.

"So Salma, what happened?" My dad asked. I looked at Benedict and he nodded.

"Well, Salma was shot by an exgirlfriend of mine. She was in a mentally unstable state, and she took it out on her. The amount of jealousy got to her, I guess." Benedict said. He took my hand in his, and he gave me apologetic look.

"And where is this woman now?" My father asked with concern.

"She is in a mental hospital in Wales, far away from here." Benedict said with a serious voice.

"We didn't want to press any charges because of her mental state. So we let her get help first. She shouldn't be a problem anymore." I said looking at Benedict.

"Okay, it's better this way." My dad said.

The day went by quickly when my family was here. We spoke about serious stuff, and laughed about funny stuff. I felt good, despite the random spikes of pain in the middle of conversation, and they seemed to be pretty accepting of Benedict and I's relationship. When they left, Benedict stayed with me.

"Ben, are you going to sleep here again?" I asked Benedict once my dad and sister left.

"Yes. I'm not going to leave you, not until you come home." Benedict said with a serious voice. I smiled at how much he cared about me and how luch he loved me.

"Fine. But you are sleeping in this bed with me. That chair must be terrible for your back!" I exclaimed, maiking room for Benedict.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you..." Benedict said looking worried.

"Don't worry, i'll be fine." I said patting his place. He smiled and she climbed in next to me, spooning me from behind, being extra careful not to hurt me.

"You know, I asked for one miracle. I asked you not to be dead. I asked you to wake up." Benedict said closing his eyes.

"I heard you." I said before I fell into a deep sleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter!
> 
> So, have you guys recognized the Sherlock references? If you do, post a review telling me if you found them.
> 
> HINT: There are 2 references. See if you can find them.
> 
> Love you all, and thanks for reading!
> 
> Salma xx
> 
> *habiba: "honey" or "sweetheart" in arabic.


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke very early the next morning to the sound of the nurse yelling. She was enraged by the fact that Benedict was sleeping beside me, afraid he was going to hurt me or pull out one of the needles that were inside me. Her reaction amused us both because we didn't think we'd get through the night together. Benedict got up laughing and he sat on the chair beside me, and went back to sleep, holding my hand in his.

This gave me the time to regard him peacefully. His hair was longer, and his curls were all over the place, some of them resting on his forehead, the way I always liked it. His face was pale, probably from the trauma this event has caused us both. He looked skinnier, but he still looked good, per usual. I smiled when I saw the purple blotch I implanted on his neck, claiming my territory. It faded a bit, but it was still visible and it made him look sexier, especially knowing he was mine and only mine. His perfectly sculptured face looked relaxed and beautiful.

I couldn't help but think about what it might have been like to wait for me to wake up from a coma for one month, desperately wishing I wasn't dead. He's been really careful with me, like a porcelain doll. I felt better when I remembered that I was going home this afternoon, back to normal. My heart felt warm and soft when I thought of the people that asked of me in the interviews and the people visited me. The room was filled with beautiful bouquets of colourful flowers that light up the room with a sense of happiness that made me smile. I was glad to be back.

"Go back to sleep, baby. It's 4AM." Benedict said with one eye open and a smile on his face, interrupting my thoughts. I smiled and I brought his hand closer to me, caressing his knuckles as I quickly fell asleep again.

* * *

"Salma? Wake up, baby." Benedict said kissing my head. I had a tough night, through the dreadful nightmares, and the pain in my lower stomach, my REM cycle is a bit disturbed. I pulled the covers over my face, making Benedict chuckle. He kissed my hair again, playing with it a bit, relaxing me. I took the covers off my face after about a minute and I smiled.

"Good morning." I said sitting up slightly. Benedict sat beside me on the hospital bed and he took my hand and entwined his fingers with mine.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" Benedict asked softly, almost whispering. I shook my head and he kissed my hand. "Why not?"

"Nightmares mostly..." I whispered, ignoring the terrifying images running through my brain, all repeating different scenarios of last month's almost fatal incident.

"Do you want to talk about them?" Benedict said caressing my cheek. I shook my head again, desperately ignoring how afraid I was. "It's okay, baby. I won't let anything happen to you again."

I smiled and I brought his hand to my lips, leaving a small kiss on it, looking up at him. Benedict smiled in return, laying down beside me, pulling me in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and tender, but passionate at the same time. Benedict deepened the kiss, pulling me closer to him, paying close attention not to hurt me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and when the kiss was broken, he leaned his forehead on mine, allowing me to stare deeply into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you." Benedict said softly. I smiled at his affection, and I kissed his forehead.

"I love you." I whispered, marveling in the moment together. I loved the man in front of me more than I ever thought I could. Seeing him smile would make my day, because he had such a beautiful smile. He made me so happy. I always doubted whether or not I would ever find love, especially with a man whom I could only dream of being with, so I was always surprised by his affection for me.

"Are you happy we're going home today?" Benedict whispered with a soft smile on his face. I laid my head on his chest, hugging him and bringing him closer to me.

"Oh yes. I never liked hospitals." I said giggling. "Are you happy I'm coming home?"

"How could I not be? I finally get to have you all to myself again. It's been too long, baby." Benedict said caressing my hair.

"I'm not surprised." I said smiling. "I love it when you call me "baby." I said nuzzling his long neck.

"And I love to call you my baby, because you are  _my_  baby. Only mine." Benedict said looking down at me.

"Yours." I whispered, kissing his neck. "Only yours."

I felt him smile, and he laid his head on mine. The nurse walked in, and she frowned.

"Mr. Cumberbatch, what did I tell you?" Nurse Brown said walking over to me with a breakfast tray in her hand.

"I apologize. I couldn't stop myself. It has been a month, you know." Benedict said standing, trying not to hurt me.

"I understand, and to be honest, I find you both very cute, but I worry for her health, that's all. I don't want any of the needles to come out, or anything like that." Nurse Brown said with a half smile. I smiled at her concern for me, but then again, it is her job to be worried for her patients.

The nurse gave me a quick check up, and she left us. I looked at the breakfast tray on my lap. Broccoli soup with garlic croutons and some cut up fruit. One of my favourites. I quickly started to eat, finally noticing how hungry I was.

"I made everything myself, you know." Benedict said watching me eat.

"Really?" I said with surprise.  _Benedict cooked?_

"Yeah. I thought it would be better to make you something rather than make you eat the disgusting hospital food." Benedict said smiling. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, I love broccoli soup, and garlic croutons are my favourite. Thank you, darling. You didn't have to." I said smiling.

"I might have asked Lily what you liked..." Benedict said shyly.

"Why am I not surprised?" I said laughing. "Would you like some?"

"No thank you, you need it more than I do." Benedict said smiling. I continued eating, savouring every bite. All of a sudden, Lily and Tom clambered into the room, looking like they were running.

"Salma! Oh my god I can't believe you're okay!" Lily said running over to hug me. I missed Lily's hugs.

"I'm glad to see you finally awake, Salma." Tom said kissing my forehead.

"Hi guys. Were you running?" I said laughing.

"Yeah. Benedict came over early this morning to tell us the news of your awakening. I managed to skip work and hitch a ride with Tom to come and see you." Lily said sitting down, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, she couldn't sit in one place. She wanted to see you really badly." Tom said laughing, sitting down beside Lily. Tom's laugh was contagious, as everyone in the room started laughing too.

"It's nice of you guys to come and see me." I said smiling. I was genuinely touched by the amount of love I was getting from everyone.

"What did you expect? Benedict would call everyday to tell us about your miraculous recovery. Everyone is talking about it." Tom said holding up the newspaper in his hands.

The headline said " **SALMA AVERY AND HER MAGICAL RECOVERY"** and the article wrote about the incident, Olivia, and how Benedict was coping with everything. I was brought to tears by the end of it, as the writer claimed "#PrayForSalma" was trending worldwide on twitter for 2 weeks, beating multiple records.

"Wow. 2 weeks, huh?" I said wiping away the tears that escaped my eyes.

"Yeah, you were pretty much the only thing people were talking about." Lily said. "You were pronounced dead for 9 minutes before the doctors were able to start up your heart again."

"9 minutes?"  _Why didn't anyone tell me this before?_

"Yeah, I was there when it happened." Lily said looking at Benedict. "We both were."

"I... I... Oh my goodness." I was speechless.

"Pretty much everyone was freaking out." Tom said.

"I really don't know what to say... I'm glad everyone cares so much for me." I said, completely struck with surprise.

"And we are glad you're okay. The things Benedict said about you during the interviews made me cry all the time. He was devastated when he thought you were dead. He... wanted to be with you." Lily said looking at Benedict, who had a pained look on his face. I directed my gaze to Benedict, who was in tears.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Benedict. She looked at Benedict again, asking for his permission with her eyes. He nodded and he held my hand tighter.

"He wanted to kill himself. He didn't want to live without you in his life." Lily said. Her words brought me to tears. I managed to sit up and face Benedict, taking his face my hands, bringing him to eye level.

"Don't you ever think about doing that, do you understand me?" I whispered, letting the tears fall out.

"I'm sorry." Benedict said nodding, finally looking at me. His eyes were wide, filled with sorrow and regret.

"He really loves you, you know." Tom said standing, walking over to comfort Benedict.

"And I love him. More than you can imagine." I said, kissing Benedict's soft lips. Tom and Lily let out an "awww", sending us both into a giggle fit.

"Salma, you remember when you used to fangirl over these two men?" Lily said laughing, trying to change the ambiance of the room. I gave her an embarrassed look, and Tom and Benedict started laughing.

"Salma? A fangirl? Why do I find it so hard to believe?" Tom said between laughs.

"You best believe it, I have shirts with pictures of your faces on them." I said laughing.

"That's hot." Benedict said, realizing he actually said that out loud, his face turning pink. We all laughed at Benedict's sudden comment.

"Hey, Benny boy, I find that quite sexy, too." Tom said looking at Lily.

"Do you now?" Lily said with narrow eyes and a sultry smile. Tom growled and he kissed Lily deeply.

"Oh get a room!" I said bursting into uncontrollable laughter. The room of people slowly started to calm down from their fits of laughter, and focused their attention on me.

"I missed this. I really did." Lily said. "When are you coming home?"

"This afternoon, around 4PM." Benedict said smiling.

"Oh that's great, it'll be cool having you home again." Lily said smiling. She quickly got up, and gathered her things. "I have to get back to work. My boss is going to kill me."

"Okay, I'll see you later.'' I said smiling. Tom got up as well, and he handed the bouquet of flowers he was hiding to me, and he kissed my head again.

"I truly am glad to see you're better, Salma." Tom said smiling.

"Same here, love you, Salma." Lily said walking out the door.

"Thank you for your concern, Tom. I really appreciate all the love I'm getting. It all goes straight to the heart." I said kindly. Tom smiled and he followed Lily out of the room.

I smiled as they left, and I laid down on the hospital bed. I couldn't believe how much people cared for me, despite things that are happening all over the world that are more important than me, I was the center of everyone's attention.

"I have some letters for you, from your fans." Benedict said picking up a small bag with about 20 letters in them.

I sat up to read them, surprised by the fact people actually sent me letters. The things people said were so kind and thoughtful that they all brought me to tears. Some sent little presents, some had portraits of me drawn to perfection. The amount of love I felt for the people who actually took the time and did these things for me was big, and all I could do was smile.

The nurse walked into the room again, alongside with a woman who came to take my breakfast tray away. One look at Benedict, and she was incredibly smitten.  _Why am I not surprised?_

"Salma, we are going to go for a little walk, okay?" Nurse Brown said. I nodded and she helped me get up. I tried to stand on my own, but I couldn't keep my balance, so Benedict held my hand and helped me walk. I was surprised with how hard it was to stand straight, then again I was in a coma for a month, so my legs didn't do much during that time.

I quickly got the hang of walking again, and the nurse guided us outside to a small park in back of the hospital. I deeply inhaled the beautiful fresh hair, feeling the dew drops on my feet from the grass. It was good to be back. Benedict lead me to a big towel spread on the floor, and he helped me sit on it.

"How does it feel to be outside again?" Benedict asked sitting down beside me.

"Wonderful. I missed the way the air would smell after it rained." I said smiling, laying down on the towel, watching the clouds go by.

"Mr. Cumberbatch is going to help you walk until lunchtime, after that, you are free to leave. It seems you have fully recovered, congratulations, Salma." Nurse Brown said kindly before leaving, walking back into the hospital.

I was excited to go home, mainly because I missed it. I missed the couch Lily and I would share while we watch telly or play games. I missed my bed, I missed my clothes, everything. The thought of it made me smile.

Benedict sat up, staring at me. I looked at him, trying to understand the reason of his staring, but he just smiled and watched me. I ignored him, and I absorbed the beautiful sunny day that was today, listening to the birds chirping, breathing in the fresh air, the heat of the sun warming me through my thin hospital robe. I closed my eyes, taking every moment of it in. For the first time in a long time, I felt good. Despite all the pain and medicine I had to take, I was glad that this is all I had to withstand. I could have been paralyzed, lost a major organ, or worse, dead, which I think was what Olivia was going for.

She wanted me to fear her, and at this point, I really did. She lurked through my head, her menacing laugh echoed before the image of myself getting shot played back, making me jolt up in fear. Luckily, Benedict caught me, sending me in his arms and into safety again. I understood it was just a memory but it was the pain I felt that scared me, and seeing Benedict cry as I was "dying" in his arms that hurt the most. The shock of my fear sent piercing pain to my wound, causing me to yell out in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Benedict asked, rocking me in this arms.

"Oh, erm, yeah, just fine." I said finally exiting my mind, coming back to the real world.

"Are you sure?" Benedict asked looking at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah, promise. Still a bit shaken up, I suppose." I said with a weak smile. Benedict gave me a look, sort of a you're-not-fooling-anyone look, which made me laugh. "Don't worry, I'm okay."

"Your laugh is like music to my ears." Benedict said, giving me kiss, one that was soft and sweet, but there was something else, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I ignored it, and I smiled, kissing him back. My hands found their way to his neck, pulling him closer to me as our tongues battled for dominance.

Benedict pulled away, and he leaned his forehead on mine, as we stared into each other's eyes. I loved the man in front of me so much, it hurt. This man was so loving and gentle, but at the same time, he's fragile, and he had to withstand the pain of almost losing someone he loves, it pained me to think about how he might have been. I felt so bad, making him feel that way for such a long time.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, an unexpected tear falling down my cheek.

"For what?" Benedict said, kissing away the tear.

"Everything. For getting shot. For going into a coma. For hurting you. For making you withstand that pain." The tears were falling on their own now.

"Baby, it's not your fault." Benedict said, hugging me.

"Yes, it is. I shouldn't have provoked her." I said, sobbing into his chest.

"No, it's not." Benedict said. He cupped my chin, bringing me to eye level. "Don't blame yourself, you haven't done anything to deserve it. And yes, I was in pain, seeing you the way you were. I thought you were dead. I thought I lost the only person that I was in undeniable love with. I thought I lost my best friend. You never left my mind, and I never stopped loving. When you woke up, I never felt happier, like all that pain was completely worth it."

"R-Really?" I said.

"Yes. There is no one I love more than you, and to see you like that was the most painful thing I have ever had to endure, but in the end, I'm just glad you're okay, because that's what's important." Benedict said, a tear falling down his face as well. I hugged him, not wanting to let him go.

"I love you, Salma. I love you so much." Benedict said, hiding his face in my neck. I let go of him, and I kissed him softly.

"And I, you." I said smiling. Benedict smiled, and he helped me stand up again.

Benedict and I went for a walk around the yard, taking in the beautiful March day. We talked, we laughed, we acted like nothing happened. I slowly started to walk better, getting the hang of walking again, but I still needed Benedict to lean on to help me keep my balance. I was proud of my progress, because by the time the nurse came to see us, I was walking, running even, without needing any help. The nurse was impressed with my progress as well, as she lead us back into the room to collect our things.

Benedict called his driver over to take us back to his house. I didn't protest, even though I did want to go home. We quickly collected our things, I put on the clothes Lily brought for me, and we went outside. The place was flooded with paparazzi, wanting to get some new scoop or something. We managed to evade them, hearing questions like "How are you doing?", "Why would someone do something like this to you?" to "What do you think of having Benedict as a boyfriend?" all the way to "Are you just faking? Because you look fine." but I was nothing close to fine. I felt lightheaded because of all the flashing lights and loud chattering voices. I got into the car, completely ignoring the intense pain, and Benedict came in quickly after, telling the driver to go.

"Are you okay?" Benedict said, noticing my now pale face.

"Yeah, just a little lightheaded, I'm fine, don't worry about me." I said smiling, laying my head down on the car seat. Benedict took me in his arms, and kissed the top of my head, calming me down slightly.

The drive was quick, and quiet. Despite the music on the radio, we were in complete silence. I fell asleep in his arms for quite a while, since the hospital was about half an hour away. I took my painkillers before we left the hospital, so I didn't feel much pain, for which I was grateful for. I felt Benedict's thumb caress the exposed skin through my shirt. I felt so much safer with Benedict, I didn't know why, though. When I was in his arms, I felt like nothing bad can ever come upon me.

"Salma, baby? Wake up, we're here." Benedict said, shaking me slightly, kissing my hair. I opened my eyes to see that we were outside Benedict's flat. I untangled myself from Benedict, and I smiled at him through sleepy eyes.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you." I said wiping my eyes.

"Stop apologizing, you don't need to. Anyway, you look cute when you're sleeping." Benedict said smiling, giving me a kiss on the cheek. He then got out of the car, and helped me out after him.

Benedict took my hand, and we walked towards the flat together. Benedict took out his keys and he opened the door, turning on the lights with him. Just as I walked in, I heard a big "SURPRISE!". Benedict threw a surprise party for me. My jaw dropped and I smiled, happy with the surprise.

"Surprise." Benedict said smiling. I jumped up and kissed him, thanking him for this. Everyone let out an "aw" before everyone moved to me, handing me a glass of champagne, sitting me down on the couch to talk to me. All of my closest friends were there, and some people who I'd met at the BAFTA awards were there as well. Lara Pulver, Amanda Abbington, Martin Freeman, Mark Gatiss and his boyfriend Ian, Lily, Tom, and some colleagues, all here to see me. I was bombarded with questions, some asking how I'm doing, others asking me if I needed something. It was all very kind of them.

"Hi guys!" I said to everyone, trying to calm them all down.

"How are you doing?" Zoe, a colleague asked.

"I'm surprisingly doing okay." I said smiling.

"Tell us what happened." Lara said, holding my hand.

"Well, I was shot, and I needed surgery because the bullet collapsed, pieces of shrapnel going in different directions, ripping everything in their path." I said, pulling my shirt up to show them the scar.

"Wow. Does it hurt?" Lara asked.

"A bit. I was given painkillers to ease the pain, but the nurse said I should be fine in the next couple of days." I said pulling my shirt back down, taking a sip of the delicious champagne.

"That's good news. I'm sure I can speak for everyone when I say we're glad you're okay." Amanda said smiling.

"Thank you, to all of you. The amount of love and care everyone has been showing me has really taken me by surprise, and I am grateful to have all of you lovely people in my life. Thank you to those who came to visit me, and brought flowers and gifts. It was very sweet of you." I said with a tear in my eye. It really was breathtaking, how much people cared for me, and it really opened my eyes to these amazing people in front of me, and those who asked about me in interviews, and on twitter, or anywhere, really.

"You are more than welcome, dear." Amanda said, raising her glass. "A toast, to Salma's health."

We all clunked glasses, and we started making small talk around the room. Benedict looked somewhat isolated from the group, but he tried to put himself in. I noticed he never took his eyes off me, probably trying to see if I was okay, which is very sweet of him. He noticed my regard, and he smiled, putting himself back into the conversation. I did the same, starting conversations with the people around me. I noticed one girl, who never took her eyes off me. She was in my English class, Angelica Peterson. We used to be really good friends, we would fangirl over Sherlock and Doctor Who, but for some reason, she was ignoring me, staying completely out of my view. I looked at her, and I saw her watching Benedict attentively. I went up to her with a fake smile on my face, not liking the way she was looking at my boyfriend.

"Hi Angelica." I said, surprising her.

"Oh hey, Salma. How are you feeling?" Angelica asked with a hint of annoying in her voice, making my smile fade.

"I'm doing okay, a lot better actually." I said, not taking my eyes off her. She looked at me briefly and laughed a bit, turning her gaze back to Benedict.

"Looks like you've got yourself quite a man, there." Angelica said, raising an eyebrow.

"Seems like it, I told I would one day." I said turning to look at Benedict as well.

"Hmm." was the only thing she said afterwards, watching him like how a tiger stalks his prey.

I looked at her, she had a devilish smile on her face. She winked at me, and she made her way over to a group of girls, talking about who knows what, but I couldn't care less, because I was starting the feel a slight pinch of pain from my lower stomach. I tried not to show my pain, and I ignored it, going to the big white marble kitchen to pour myself another glass of champagne. I drank the whole cup, and I put the glass down, taking a deep breath as the pain slowly started to fade away. I walked back into the living area, watching over the people here to see me.

Lily was with Amanda and Martin, and I could tell she was trying to hide her excitement. Lily would always try to get Amanda to notice her on twitter, but her attempts were to no avail when she never answered her. So I'm sure, meeting her in person, especially with her husband, would make this day one of the best in her life. I giggled at her expression when they walked over to her, starting a conversation. I continued to scan the room, people trying champagne, talking, laughing, making acquaintances, until something caught my eye, something I didn't like. It was Angelica, talking to Benedict. She was more intensively flirting with him, rather than just talking. I had known her for 4 years, so I know how she acts when she really likes a guy, especially that guy being Benedict Cumberbatch. I walked over to them, looking as graceful as I could, with a smile on my face. Benedict saw me coming, and he opened his arms to welcome me into their conversation. I grinned when I noticed Angelica's reaction.

"Hi, baby. Are you feeling okay?" Benedict asked, kissing my head.

"Yeah, I felt a little pain before, but only a bit. I'm better now." I said smiling.

"Help me." Benedict said whispering into my ear, making me laugh.

"Angelica, if you could excuse us." I said nicely, Benedict bolting for the kitchen. I winked at Angelica before I made my way after him. She gave me a jealous look, her eyes boring into my back. I laughed at her reaction, and I continued walking through the crowd, over to the kitchen. Benedict was waiting for me by the sink, pouring himself some more champagne.

"Thanks for rescuing me." Benedict said pouring a glass for me as well. "She's nice but, she wouldn't  _stop talking_." Benedict said rolling his eyes.

"That's Angelica for you." I said laughing. "She loooooves you."

"Who doesn't?" Benedict said putting his hands on his hips, looking like a diva. I giggled like a child, ignoring the small pinches of pain in my stomach. I was starting to get used to the pain. It didn't hurt as much anymore, thanks to the painkillers. Benedict walked over to me, and he pinned my hips to the counter with his. "Too bad for her, I'm in love with someone else."

"Really? Where is she? I'd love it meet her!" I said laughing.

Benedict let out a deep chuckle, pushing his hips into mine, and he kissed me, a kiss soft and gentle, but it had a sense of urgency. I kissed him back, and he let out a soft groan. My hands found their way to his hair, now slicked back and straight, pulling it a little, making him groan again. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I slightly parted my lips, giving him enough room to slither his tongue in my mouth, starting a battle between his and mine. His hands slowly slide down my back, cold from the champagne bottle, making me shiver. He smiled when he noticed I wasn't wearing a bra through the tank top I was wearing underneath. I felt his growing erection on my inner thigh as he intensified the kiss, making me fully awared of what was planned.

"We're in the kitchen, at my "welcome back" party." I said pulling away from the kiss, smiling.

"I'm fully aware of that." Benedict said smiling, a smile with lust written all over it. Benedict quickly closed the door, locking it and closed the small window between the kitchen and the living area, completely blocking us away from everyone.

Benedict carried me onto the dining island, sitting me down on it. He took my mouth hostage as he kissed me, undressing me at the same time. I took off his shirt, putting my hands on his chest. He took off my shirt and my tank top in one swift move, hands darting for my breasts. Taking one nipple in between his thumb and index finger, he played with it, hardening it, making a moan slip out of my mouth.

"Shhh! We're at a party!" Benedict said smiling. My giggles turned into whispered moans when Benedict started leaving open mouth kisses on my skin, ones that will surely bruise. I pulled his jeans down with my feet, and Benedict finished peeling my clothes off of me, and positioned himself for entrance. I looked at my scar, and then at Benedict.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Benedict said smiling, pushing himself into me slowly, filling me. I put my hand over my mouth to cover the moan, but it managed to slip through my fingers. Benedict hissed through his teeth before he took the back of my head and kissed me, our tongues battling for control. He started quickening his movements, gradually going faster, but making sure it wasn't hurting me.

"You okay?" Benedict said between his teeth.

"Harder." I whimpered, letting him know I'm okay.

He really started to move, going faster, and deeper inside me. I managed to muffle my moans, one or two slipping out occasionally. Benedict picked up my legs, and wrapped them around me, taking me deeper, hitting my g-spot. I couldn't muffle my moans anymore, and I honestly didn't care if anyone heard us. I laid back on the island, arching back in pleasure. Benedict's moans were loud as well, but we were lucky the music was turned up loud enough to conceal our cries of pleasure. Benedict kept at it, going deeper and faster at the same time, pleasuring me even more. My mind was a blur, and I felt like I was in heaven. I started to feel my insides quicken, and Benedict felt it as well, going even faster. Benedict and I came at the same time, and Benedict fell on top of me.

"Ugh, it has been too long." I said, absorbing the aftermaths of my orgasm.

"It has, baby, and the wait was more than worth it." Benedict said, kissing the skin between my breasts. "We should attend to our guests now, shouldn't we."

"We should." I said giggling. Benedict got up off of me, and he gave me his hand to help me up as well. I threw him his clothes and he threw me mine, and we quickly dressed ourselves.

"I'm still not finished with you." Benedict said winking before he left the room, once he finished dressing himself. I smiled at the thought of what he might do to me next as I was dressing myself.

I quickly arranged my hair, and I washed my face in the sink, and I walked out to the room full of people. Lily met me at the door, and took my arm in hers and we walked around the room.

"Had some fun in there?" Lily asked separating us from the crowd of people.

"Wha-"

"I heard you in there. Who do you think turned up the music?" Lily said laughing.

"Oh... you heard that?" I said feeling my cheeks turn scarlet.

"Oh yeah. He seems to be pretty good in there." Lily winked, giving me a glass of champagne.

"Erm... yeah, he is." I said smiling. "I knew he would be good, but not  _that_  good."

"Ooooooo, tell me more." Lily said taking a sip from her glass.

"Not unless you tell me about Tom, is he how we expected him to be?" I asked partially not wanting to know.

"Waaaaaay better. The best I've ever had." Lily said. "He has this thing where we rolls his hips, an-"

"I don't really want to hear about it. Tom is like a brother to me, so if you don't mind, I would like to not carry the notion of how good he is in bed." I said calmly. Lily started laughing like crazy, and I started to laugh as well, but it's true. I might have wanted to know 3 months ago, but now, no thanks. Having the image in my head would be too weird next time I see him, so I prefer to avoid that.

"Okay okay. I shall respect your wishes." Lily said.

"Thank you." I said. Ironically, Tom walked over to us.

"Oh hey Tom, we were just talking about you." Lily said looking at me, sending us both into a giggle fit.

"Oh really? Good or bad?" Tom said smiling.

"Good, trust me." I said between laughs.

"Spit it out then! I like a good laugh." Tom said narrowing his eyes at Lily.

"Erm..." Lily and I said in unison, sending us into another giggle fit.

"Lily here was just talking about how good you are in bed." I said laughing again.

"Is that so?" Tom said laughing. I nodded, trying to catch my breath for all that laughing. "Well, it's nice to know you both appreciate my work under the covers."

"Oh trust me, she does." I said, laughing again. Tom winked at us both, and walked over to Benedict, probably having some man talk.

"That was not at all awkward." I said sarcastically.

"Oh stop it you, enjoy the party!" Lily said. "Matter of fact, I think you already have." Lily winked and walked into the crowd of people.

The afternoon went by quickly. My "Welcome Back" party was fun, and everyone seemed to have had a lot of fun as well. People started leaving around 8PM, giving me lots of hugs and kisses before they left. I did the proper thing and thanked them for coming. Little by little, the amount of people in the living area diminished, and I felt more at ease. Benedict, Tom, Lily and I were the last ones in the flat. I laid down on the white couch, looking up that the ceiling, trying to calm the effects of the alcohol I consumed these past couple of hours down. Tom and Lily were drinking and laughing. Lily was sitting on Tom's lap, talking about who knows what. Benedict was in the kitchen cleaning up all the cups. I got up so I could help him, feeling bad that he was doing this alone, since the housekeeper went home.

"Hi." I said arriving at the room.

"Hi." Benedict said with a smile.

"Need some help?" I asked nicely.

"Yes please. Could you pass me those cups over there?" Benedict said pointing to the 5 glasses beside me. I nodded and I picked them up, handing them to him one by one so he could rinse them and put them away. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes. Thank you very much. No one has ever thrown a surprise party for me before." I said leaning my head on his back.

"You are very welcome. I will do anything and everything to make you happy." Benedict said drying his hands on the towel nearby. He turned around, and hugged me.

"You don't have to do anything. I am happy." I said smiling, looking up at him. He planted a soft kiss on my lips, making me smile.

"That means I'm doing my job correctly." Benedict said smiling.

"I wish maybe I could do the same for you. Buy you something really cool that you can flaunt to all your friends, or something." I said nuzzling his chest.

" I already have something to flaunt, and that's you." Benedict said smiling, caressing my back.

"I'm not exactly "flaunt worthy"..."

"Yes you are. Everyone that has met you loves you, as do I."

"Not everyone..." I said, the memory of Olivia coming back to my head.

"Salma, listen to me. Olivia is gone. She is in a different country, in a mental hospital. You don't have to worry about her anymore." Benedict said, bringing me to eye level.

"I know..." I said looking down.

"Come, let's watch a movie." Benedict said taking my hand, leading us out of the kitchen and into the living area. Lily and Tom were having a major snog fest, laughing when we walked in.

"I think it's time for us to go home." Tom said picking up Lily, helping her stand.

"I'll call the driver, he'll take you both home." Benedict said leaving my side to get his phone.

"Thanks, man. You're awesome." Tom slurred. I laughed at Lily and Tom's state of actions, and the driver came to the door, helping the two out and into the car. We said our goodbyes, and I was finally left alone with Benedict. He hugged me from behind, kissing my neck.

"Would you mind if I took a quick shower before we watched a movie?" Benedict asked kindly.

"Not at all." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"Come with me?" Benedict asked, kissing my neck again. I smiled at the notion, but I wasn't in the mood to shower at the moment.

"I would, I really would, but I'm not feeling a shower right now. Sorry, baby." I said looking up at him.

"That's fine." Benedict said smiling. "I'm really glad you're back. I missed you a lot."

"I missed you, too." I said smiling.

"I love you, baby." Benedict said leaving me a small kiss on my lips.

"I love you, too." I said, turning around to hug him. "Have any suggestions for a movie?"

"Hm... Third Star?" Benedict sad fully aware of the reaction I had to that movie. I looked up him, giving him a never-again look, making him laugh. "I don't know. Star Trek?"

"No, I've seen both probably more than 16 times eac- did I just say that out loud?" I said, feeling my cheeks turn red.

"Yes you did. You can never get enough of Spirk..." Benedict said smiling. I looked at him, trying to understand what he just said.

"You ship Spirk?" I said with disbelief.

"Who doesn't? You should see the chemistry they have on set, great lads." Benedict said laughing.

"I actually thought Khan was a great character." I said giggling.

"Oh really?" Benedict said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, he's pretty sexy, and he's got great hair." I said with a half smile. "He has great arms, too. Very muscular and strong. But he's so serious."

"Yeah, Khan just needs a little love once in a while." Benedict said laughing.

"He can get any kind of love he wants from me, that's for sure." I said laughing as well. "No one can play Khan as well as you did."

"Thank you." Benedict said smiling.

"Fine, I'll shower with you, just give me a second, I have to check something on the computer really quick. Is that okay?" I asked after about of minute.

"Of course. I'll be waiting." Benedict said letting go of me, walking to the bathroom.

I sighed, and I walked to coffee table where my Mac was placed. I opened it up, and I logged on twitter to see what's new in the multi-fandom world. I scroll through my timeline, and I see new pictures of Benedict with Alice Eve, both of them looking exceptionally sexy. I examined the pictures, my focus mainly on Alice, despite the fact Benedict looked beautiful in every picture. Alice was beautiful, more than beautiful. I stared at her facial features, not one flaw.  _Lucky woman._  She got to take pictures with Benedict, very sexy pictures in fact. But then, I remembered.  _Benedict is my boyfriend. I shouldn't be jealous. Should I? Look at how he's holding her. Look at how she looks at him._  I shook the notions of jealousy out of my head, and I closed my computer, walking to the bathroom. Benedict was naked, the outline of his body showing through the glass doors.  _Benedict is mine. Alice can't have him._  She may be have intense beauty and a beautiful body, but if she even tries to take my boyfriend, she won't know whats coming.

"Like what you see?" Benedict said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I always have." I said smiling.

"Are you coming in?" Benedict asked, slightly opening the glass doors to peek his head out.

"Yeah." I said starting to undress myself. I walked into the shower, letting the hot water cascade over my paining body. Benedict took me in his arms, kissing my hair. I thought, maybe I should talk to him about the little Alice situation, or else it's just going to keep eating me up. "I saw your new photo shoot with Alice Eve."

"Did you?" Benedict said drawing circles on my stomach.

"Yes, you look exceptionally sexy." I said. "As did Alice..."

"Thank you. Are you okay, Salma?" Benedict said, turning me around to face him.

"I don't know..." I said, looking down at my feet. Benedict cupped my chin and lifted it, making me look at him.

"What's wrong?" Benedict said.

"Nothing... It's just..." I said pulling my head out of his grasp. I suddenly left overexposed, so I ran out of the shower, taking Benedict's bathrobe with me, covering myself and running in the bedroom. Benedict ran after me, wrapping a towel around him, turning the water off after him.

"Salma, talk to me!" Benedict said running over to me, taking me in his arms when he noticed I was crying.

"Alice is beautiful... and I'm not." I said, fighting my way out of his grasp, but he kept tightening it, not letting me go.

"Is that what this is about? Salma... are you jealous?" Benedict said, catching my arms, holding them in place. My jealousy soon turned to rage.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS SELF ESTEEM ISSUES, BENEDICT!" I said, fighting as hard as could to get out of his grasp.

"Salma, listen to me! Alice is just a co-worker, and we happened to be picked for a photo shoot together. But I'm just doing my job, nothing more." Benedict said, looking at me directly in the eyes. "Yes, Alice is a beautiful, kind woman, but she doesn't even come close to you.  _Tu es ravissante, ma chèrie. Personne n'est plus magnifique ni jolie que toi."_  Benedict spoke french? Since I speak french, I understood what he said, and it made cry even harder.

"Do you really think that?" I asked in between sobs.

"Of course I do. You are my one and only. Not Alice nor Angelica nor anyone can take away my love for you." Benedict said, losing his grip on my arms. "I love you so much, baby. You shouldn't let these things make you jealous, especially if it's Alice. Alice and I are co-workers, nothing more, nothing less. I promise."

"I love you, too. I'm sorry for all this. I don't know what came over me." I said hugging Benedict's chest, beads of water falling on me from this hair.

"It's okay. It's nice to know you care enough to be jealous." Benedict said smiling.

"I do care. Enough to kill a bitch if I need to." I said laughing, letting go of the hug. "You look good in the pictures. It's cute how you try to look like a bad ass."

"I'm not  _trying_  be a bad ass, I am one." Benedict said flexing his muscular arms.

"If you say so, dear." I said, walking over the chair near the bathroom door.

"But I am a bad ass." Benedict said pouting.

"You're more a big ball of fluff than a bad ass." I said smiling, crossing my legs as Irene would.

"I'm just as bad ass as the next guy!" Benedict said putting his hands on his hips. I got up, and I took off my bathrobe, walking slowly closer to him, his eyes examining me. I walked close enough to for a whisper to be heard.

"Prove it." I whispered, licking his ear lobe, making Benedict's breathing hitch. Benedict immediately turned around, and grabbed my arms, pushing me onto the wall, pinning me with his hips. His lips met mine, a kiss of urgency and arousal. His hands slipping away from my arms, slowly running his hands up and down my already naked body. He dug his nails into my hips, moving up to my breasts. He took both breasts in his hands, playing with my nipples both are the same time, making me moan loudly in pleasure. My hands moved to his chest, caressing the exposed skin of his wide chest, pushing him closer to me. My hands moved under the towel wrapped around his waist, cupping his firm arse, digging my nails into it slightly, all the while our tongues battled for dominance.

Benedict's mouth moved to my neck, biting little pieces of my skin. I rolled my head back, reminiscing in the fact the bites had a direct line to my groin. I didn't notice Benedict's hands moving south until 2 fingers slid in between my folds, making me gasp in surprise. My head flew up and I looked at Benedict, his blue eyes dark with lust, laughing.

"Am I a bad ass yet?" Benedict asked, curving his fingers inside me, hitting me directly where I needed it, making me moan.

"Not yet." I said with a sly smile. I quickly removed the towel from his waist, revealing his growing erection. I took it my hand, and squeezed, making Benedict hiss between his teeth. I started to move my hand up and down, squeezing slightly. I took my other hand and I threw it on the back of his head, pulling him to me, kissing him with passion. His fingers started to move inside me, and I started to move on him, slightly squeezing as I went up. We moaned in each other's mouth, picking up speed at the same time. Benedict quickly removed his fingers from inside me and he picked up my legs, wrapping them around him. I removed my hand as well, wrapping my arms around his neck as he positioned himself for entrance. Entering me slowly, I moaned as he filled me, biting my neck at the same time.

"I'll show you bad ass." Benedict said, thrusting into me with force, making me scream, the pain and pleasure; a beautiful mix. I dug my nails into his shoulder, biting down on his collarbone, leaving open mouthed kisses all around his neck, biting small pieces of his neck. Benedict started moving at a fast pace, not thinking of slowing down. I used my feet to push his arse, pushing him deeper inside me. Benedict moaned loudly as I dug my nails into his back, moving up, leaving red marks on his skin.

Benedict grabbed my bum and carried me, pushing hard against the wall next to us, speeding up his movements, pushing into me hard and fast. He took my legs and put them over his arms, pushing deeper and deeper inside me. I screamed over and over again, the pleasure making my vision blur. Benedict moaned louder than I did, concealing it by kissing me roughly. I pulled away from the kiss, my head rolling back as I took in all the pleasure. I felt my insides start to quicken, and Benedict increased his movements to a speed I didn't think was possible. Benedict stuck his head on my neck, breathing loudly. Benedict came before I did, not slowing down. He kept going until I reached my climax, screaming his name loud enough for all of London to hear. Benedict and I fell on the floor, still reminiscing in the aftermaths of our orgasm.

"How did you do that?" I said once I finally caught my breath. Benedict laughed in pride.

"I saw it a pornography video. Thought I might give a try." Benedict said smiling.

"You watch pornography?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Occasionally. Let that be our little secret." Benedict said winking.

"It's okay. You're not the only one." I said, referring to myself. I have seen a pornographic videos before, but only a couple for a project I had to do for sex ed in Uni.

"You...?" Benedict said, looking at me. I nodded my head. "That's hot."

"I had to watch a couple for Uni in my sex ed class. There are a lot of things to learn in one video, it's surprising." I said laughing.

"I guess so, yeah." Benedict said with a yeah-you're-right look. "So tell me, was that "bad ass" enough for you?" I laughed, getting on top of Benedict, propping myself on my elbows.

"You have always been my little bad ass. I just like it when you're rough and when you prove yourself to me." I said smiling, kissing his chin.

"I hope I didn't hurt you, because of the..." Benedict said caressing the scar.

"No, don't worry. It doesn't hurt anymore, and if it does, only a tiny bit." I said reassuring his worried look.

"Good. I will do whatever you please, but if the roughness gets to a certain point where I'm hurting you more than pleasuring you, you  _have_  to tell me. Do you understand?" Benedict said, emphasizing greatly on the "have".

"Okay. It's nice to know you care about me." I said, playing with a ringlet from his "just fucked" hair.

"Of course I care about you. You are the love of my life. I only want what makes you happy." Benedict said burrowing his eyebrows.

"I know, and I love you for that." I said. Benedict caressed gently caressed my cheek.

"I love you too, baby." He said smiling. He kissed me gently, his lips sucking on mine. A kiss filled with love.

"Mine." I said tapping his chest with my index finger.

"What exactly is yours, just to be clear." Benedict said smiling.

"These are mine." I said kissing his lips. "These are mine." I said touching his hair. "These are only for me." I said kissing his eyes. "This is mine." I said kissing his neck, making my way down, kissing every bit of skin saying "Mine." Benedict propped himself on his elbows, watching me make my way down his body with excited eyes. I kissed his nipples, his little spattering of chest hair, his arms, hands, abs, moving down to his now hard again cock, kissing the sensitive tip, licking the precum, making Benedict's head roll back, sighing. "This is most definitely mine, and only mine. Do you understand me?" I said swirling my tongue around the tip. Benedict sighed again, nodding his head. I wrapped my lips around him, sucking solely the tip. Benedict moaned, bucking his hips for me to bring him deeper. I pushed his hips down, flicking my tongue over the tip, teasing him.

After a moment of teasing, I finally took him in my mouth, bringing him until he hit the back of my throat. Benedict moaned, pulling my hair out of my face, watching me attentively. I repeated the process, moving faster. Benedict's moans were music to my ears, motivating me. I started playing with his balls for added pleasure, and boy did it work. Benedict was almost screaming in pleasure. I tried taking him in wholly, and he moaned loudly. I did it again, and he arched his back in pleasure, desperately avoiding the urge to fuck my mouth. I laughed at his reaction, the vibrations sending him over the edge, screaming as he climaxed in my mouth, breathing heavily. I took my mouth off his cock, looking him in the eyes as I swallow his cum.

"Mmmm. You taste good." I said licking my lips. I slowly crawled over to him, taking his mouth hostage, making him taste himself.

"Oh Salma, what are you doing to me?" Benedict said smiling.

"Good things, I hope." I said smiling, leaning my forehead on his.

"Better than good things." Benedict said, standing up. He offered his hand to me, helping me get up. "Come, we're going for a drive."

"Where are we going?" I asked, putting Benedict's white shirt on. Specifically the one he wore in the photo shoot with Alice. I smelled divine, a mixture of expensive cologne, and Benedict.

"For all little drive. It's all little after 2AM, I know this nice place we can go to. Very romantic." Benedict said smiling.

"Ooo, I like romantic." I said smiling. I walked over to Benedict's drawer, taking a pair of trousers and sliding them on. Benedict walked over to me, smiling.

"You know, I love it when you wear my clothes." Benedict said sticking his finger behind the waistband, letting it go leaving a smack sound.

"I'm sure you do." I said smiling. Benedict leaned in for a small kiss, one filled with love and passion that tasted so sweet.

"Get dressed." Benedict said swatting my bum, making me giggle. We quickly dressed over selves, and we were out the door. The cool spring night air was refreshing. We ran to Benedict's red convertible, quickly getting in, making our way for the highway. Benedict opened the shader, and plugged his phone into the stereo, turning the music up high. I took a quick look through his music, and it made me laugh. His music ranged from The Who all the way to Lady GaGa. Benedict put his music on shuffle, and the first song that came on was Womanizer by Brittany Spears, making me laugh even louder.

"What's so funny?" Benedict asked smiling.

"This song... this is song reminds me of you." I said looking at him. A big smile crept on his smile.

"Really?" Benedict asked with a look of disbelief.

"Of course. The song fits you perfectly.  _A womanizer, a man that makes the girls go wild_." I said laughing.

"You think I drive girls crazy?"

"You drive me crazy." I said raising an eyebrow. Benedict laughed, entwining his fingers with mine.

"Good." Benedict said speeding up, the wind blowing through our hair. I looked at Benedict, the smile on his face made him look like those carefree teenagers straight out of a 80's movie. So beautiful and happy, forgetting all the problems in the world, focusing solely on what happening now. I started singing along to the song, without a care in the world.

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

"You're my womanizer." I said when the song ended.

"All yours." Benedict said squeezing my hand slightly, making me smile. An Arctic Monkey's song come on, and I laid back, closing my eyes, listening the beautiful voice of Alex Turner.

Our journey ended quicker than I expected. We were at park, illuminated solely by street lights. There was a river, and a white bridge that went over it, the bridge surrounded by flowers. It was beautiful. I felt I was in a Disney story, and Benedict was my prince charming. Benedict drove close to the bridge, stopping just by the entrance, turning on some classical music, some of which I didn't recognize. Most of the pieces of played on the violin, and the violin is my favorite instrument, making this night more beautiful. I got out the car, and I inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh air.

"This place is beautiful." I whispered getting out.

"I'm glad you like it. I come here a lot, it helps me think. It doesn't look like this all the time, but I thought it would be nice to decorate it a bit for my beautiful girlfriend."

"This is all your doing?" I said, my mouth gaping. Benedict nodded, and I smiled, hugging tightly, feeling his heartbeat increase slightly.

The violin music added a very nice and romantic ambiance. I had to constantly reminding myself that I wasn't in a movie, that this was real, no matter how unbelievable it was.

"I love the sound of a violin. It creates such outstandingly beautiful music." I said twirling in my place.

"Indeed it is." Benedict said, catching me from behind, swaying us both side to side.

"Do you still play?" I asked, remembering his wonderful performances in Sherlock.

"In fact, I do. I like to practice now and then. It's very calming, I can see why Sherlock loves it so much." Benedict said smiling.

"I loved the pieces you played in the show." I said closing my eyes, absorbing the music.

"I did too." Benedict said turning me around to face him. I opened my eyes again, and Benedict was looking at me, smiling.

"What?" I said laughing.

"You look beautiful in this light." Benedict said caressing my cheek.

"What, I don't look beautiful in bright light?" I joked.

"You always look beautiful, but right now, this very moment, you shine brighter than all these lights combined." Benedict said. I felt my face turn red, and an unexpected tear fell from my eyes. "What's wrong?" Benedict said wiping away the tear.

"No one said ever said anything to me like that." I said, my voice small.

"You better get used to it." Benedict said laughing, making me giggle a bit as well. Benedict planted a soft kiss on my lips, caressing my cheek at the same time. When the kiss was broken, I leaned my head on Benedict's shoulder as he placed his hands on my hips, and we danced to the beautiful violin music.

We were lost in the moment, complete silence other than the music, calming us. Our minds were in a different place, swimming in the river of love. We were so close, I could hear his heartbeat on mine, beating slightly faster by my touch. I would occasionally breathe in his scent-an intoxicating scent that should be made into a cologne. It felt like hours before the song ended, bringing us both back to the real world. I looked up at him, his eyes closed so absorbed in the moment, looking lost. I nuzzled his long neck, making myself comfortable again on his shoulder as the next song played. I recognized the song, "Grow Old With Me" by Tom Odell, a beautiful song of which I would listen to all the time. I lightly hummed to the song, closing my eyes again, letting the music take me whole. I felt Benedict's smile on my hair as he started to sing softly.

_I can feel you breathing_  
With your hair on my skin  
As we lie here within  
The night

_I'll pull those sheets_   
_When it's cold on your feet_   
_Cause you'll fall back to sleep_   
_Every time_

I looked up at him, his eyes looking into mine, singing to me. I would hear him sing softly sometimes, but never like this. He was singing to me, and I felt a tear fall on my cheek again as I remember what the song was about.

_Grow old with me_  
Let us share what we see  
And all the best it could be  
Just you and I

_And our hands they might age_  
And our bodies will change  
But we'll still be the same  
As we are

My eyes didn't leave his as I listened to Benedict's beautifully soft voice, a smile creeping onto my lips. I could listen to him sing all day. He kissed my forehead, and we rocked back and forth to the music. His lips met mine, kissing to the beat of the music. I felt like I was in one of those romance movies.

"Grow old with me." Benedict whispered, his forehead on mine, our noses caressing each other.

"Nothing would make me happier." I replied, my hand on his cheek, caressing his sharp cheekbones. Benedict's hand took mine, and placed it on his chest, above his heart. His heart was beating rapidly, and I looked up at him in confusion.

"Do you feel it? My heart only beats for you." Benedict whispered. I took his hand, and I placed it above my heart.

"As does mine." I whispered, feeling my heart speed up at his touch.

"Salma, can you do me favour?" Benedict asked, closing his eyes, like he's scared.

"Of course." I said watching him attentively.

"Move in with me." Benedict whispered. "I know we hav-" I placed a finger on his lips, shushing him. He opened his eyes in surprise.

" _Avec plaisir._ " I whispered smiling.

"Really?" Benedict asked, his face lighting up. I nodded, my smile turning into a grin. Benedict picked me up, and spun me around laughing before he kissed me, a kiss of love and happiness. "I love you so much. You make me the happiest man in the world, Salma Avery."

"I feel so lucky to have you in my life. I have never been this happy with anyone. I love you more humanly possible, Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch, and I always will." I said smiling.

"Always?"

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations for those who didn't understand:
> 
> Tu es ravissante, ma chèrie. Personne n'est plus magnifique ni jolie que toi: You are beautiful, my dear. No one is more magnificent nor as gorgeous as you.
> 
> Avec plaisir: With pleasure.


End file.
